I'll Be Fine
by alltheprettyangels
Summary: High School AU! Dean Winchester had the life, He was the star of the football team, and all the girls loved him. That is, until his best friend, Gabriel, tells him that he has a brother moving in. Dean sees him in the window of Gabriel's house, and he can't seem to get the kid out of his head. When he finally meets him, Dean learns the kid has a secret that changes everything.
1. The Kid At The Window

(A/N) So this is a songfic, (but you don't get to find out the song until the end) I already wrote about half of it, but I'll update about 3 times a week. So enjoy :D

"Dean Winchester."

"Here." Dean said with a sigh. it was the same old routine. Dean was always last on the list for his class. There was never anyone that had a letter starting with a W or anything after that That's probably because he went to one of those schools where you only have one teacher for the whole year, and the same class. Thing is, he has had the same people in his class all through high school, including his best friend, Gabriel. Gabriel annoyed the crap out of Dean, but they were still bros. The only period he didn't have with Gabriel was specials, where Dean had auto mechanics and Gabriel was in Graphics. Dean didn't really need to be in auto mechanics since he was already a master at it. That's probably because he watched over his dad's Mechanic shop while he was gone. Dean was the most popular kid in school. He had straight A's, star of the football team, and he had a great paying job. Thing was, him and his little brother, Sam, were all on their own. Their mother died when sam was a baby and their father is always on trips to visit their sick aunt. He always leaves Dean in charge while he's away for weeks at a time. Since Dean is 18, he can watch over Sam while his father is gone.

"Take out your notebooks, and write down the notes.I will be in the office to copy a few things. The teacher next door will come in a few times to check on you guys". The teacher absolutely hated the class. It was probably because of Dean and Gabriel, they always seemed to make the class loud and obnoxious. There were so many notes. it filled all 3 of the whiteboards in the room. Dean just sighed and wrote them down. He truly hated school, but his brother, who was now a freshman, always nagged him to do his homework and get good grades. Dean finished the notes and closed his notebook.  
After school was football practice. Dean ran into the locker room and changed as quickly as he possibly could.  
"YO! Dean. Over here!" Gabriel waved as he sort of gave Dean a 'get your ass over here' gesture. Dean smiled and ran over to him. Gabriel was pretty annoying, and always asked for things, but Dean still loved him, (as a friend of course.)  
"Hey, what's up?" Dean asked as he sat down on the bleachers next to gabriel, who was tying his shoes. "Did you hear?" Gabriel seemed to be excited and scared about whatever he was going to talk about.  
"No...what is it?" He said apprehensively as he scratched the back of his head as he turned to look at the head cheerleader, Lisa. She got pregnant in 10th grade, and even though she had a baby to take care of, whose name was Ben, she was determined to stay in school. Dean developed a crush on her a couple of years ago. It's not like it would be hard to get with her. Dean had the good looks, the charm, and lips all the girls (and some boys, even though Dean was straight) could not resist. So It was pretty easy for a guy like Dean to get into anyone's pants he wanted. The only downside to dating Lisa could be her kid, but Dean was really good with kids, so that wouldn't be such a big problem. He could have a family without having to do the dirty work of her being pregnant or anything. It actually seemed like a really good plan to dean.

"Uh...Earth to Dean. Are you even listening to what I'm saying" Gabriel looked confused and somewhat pissed off to the fact his best friend wasn't even paying attention to the news that apparently was important.  
"Oh. Sorry, what did you say?" Dean's face turned a little red, since he was just caught staring at Lisa.  
" I _**said**_my younger brother is going to be moving in with should really stop ignoring people." Gabriel's tone seemed pretty pissed off. Scratch that, he seemed really pissed off.  
"Oh. Dude, I really don't care about your stupid brother." Dean laughed " How old is he anyway? 5? 6?"  
"No, he's 15. Knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised if he's in college. But he's a complete dork. I think he's moving in with me because our parents kicked him out." Gabriel finally finished tying his shoes. Dean didn't ask why, but he was wondering why the parents would kick him out anyway. If this kid is supposedly smart, then why was he kicked out? There was a whistle telling the boys it was time for warm ups. Dean smiled and ran over to the starting point.  
Dean loved football. It was one of the only things that he was actually good at. When he was in middle school, he was also the star, even when he was in Elementary school he was the leader of the flag football team. It was one of those things that came naturally to him. Dean inherited the skill from his father, and he was also the one who taught Dean everything he knew.  
As he was running, Dean couldn't help but think of that boy Gabriel was talking about. He wondered what he looked like, what he talked like. Dean hoped to god that he didn't have a voice like that guy Dean used to fight with. He sounded like an elephant trying to give birth to a blue whale. Hah, that was a good should tell it to all the guys, they would get a kick out of that one. Hell, the guy he fought with would laugh too.  
After what felt like 2 minutes of working out and practicing, the coach blew his whistle "All right pussies, practice is over. Get out of here" The guys ran off the field and into the locker room. The lockers were screaming to Dean for him to open them, and get his ass home. He went up to his locker and put in his combination. He pulled out his usual clothes, and started to undress. He slipped on his gray t-shirt and pulled his dark green jacket over it. He then tugged up his deep blue jeans, which were starting to get a little small on him. 'I'll have to remind Sammy that he needs to lay off drying the clothes for hours, so they don't shrink anymore' He thought to himself. He fixed his jacket and slammed the locker closed.  
He turned around and Gabriel was sitting on the bench behind him, "Hey, dude you're dropping me off right?" He asked, nervously looking around in hope no one would hear him.  
"Did you get your license taken away _again_" Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. It seemed as if Gabriel got into trouble at least once a month. Pretty soon Dean was going to have to tell him no, but for now he has to suck it up and be Gabriel's chauffeur. Dean picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder , indicating that he was ready to leave already.  
"Yeah I did." His face was one of clear and utter shame. It made Dean chuckle, Gabriel continued, " You'll be able to drive my bro and I to school. It's only for a week" His lips turned into a genuine pouty face and he put his hands together like he was praying. This whole puppy dog face always seemed to work with Dean, since Sammy did it all the time.  
"Fine. But you're going to have to repay me" Dean said annoyingly. It took him a second, but then he instantly realized, "Oh my fucking god. Dude that sounded really gay." Dean laughed so hard that he had to sit down. It wasn't funny to most people, but to Dean it was hilarious. "Dude, Imagine Sammy hearing that. He would be making fun of me for weeks! Oh my god that sounded so fucking queer" Dean just could not stop laughing. Once he finally stopped and looked at Gabriel's face, he looked hurt for some odd reason.  
"Can we just go?" Gabriel said softly as he picked his bag up. He walked out the locker door without even looking at Dean. 'Sheesh, I guess he woke up on the wrong side of the bed' Dean thought as he followed his friend. They got to the parking lot and Dean smiled when he saw his '67 Impala.  
"Hey baby, ya miss me?" He said as he ran his hands across the hood of his car. Gabriel rolled his eyes and got in. Dean smirked to himself and opened the car door. "Wow Gabe, I'm surprised. You normally want me to open it for you."  
"Shut up. And don't call me Gabe. You know I hate that." Gabriel pulled his seatbelt on.  
Dean did the same. It seemed as if someone hit him with a brick during practice or something. Gabriel never usually acts hurt. He's always that kid with the big smile on his face ready to hit on the cheerleaders or tell the nerd his socks are untied just to laugh if they looked down. That's the kind of guy Gabriel was. But this, ignoring and acting all 'deep' was not Gabriel. Dean shrugged it off and started the car so they could just get home.  
Dean had to drive Gabriel to so many places, so many times, that he pretty much memorized where he lives. And how to get there from pretty much was 19, so he lives by himself, well now he lives with his brother, who Dean still wanted to know about.

"Gabriel, What's he like? Your brother." The two were cruising the road, so Dean decided to stop the awkward silence.

"I honestly don't know, to be honest. He was always trapped in his room, and I was usually at a friend's house. But from what I know, he's a complete dork." Gabriel said. Dean laughed to himself, Gabriel sait honest twice, he seemed to do that a lot.  
"Sounds...interesting." Dean said as he turned onto Gabriel's street.  
"Not really. He's so fucking boring. I tried to spend one minute with him and I pretty much fell asleep. Yeah. He's that bad. " Gabriel explained a they pulled into the small house's driveway. The Novak's we're pretty rich, and their main house was in New York. Gabriel lived in their summer house, since he wanted to be on his own and away from them. On one of his vacations, Gabriel met Dean. The two were instant friends. They shared their love for football and cars. They would always hang out at Dean's place, so Dean never actually met his parents. From what he heard, they're complete assholes.  
"Thanks for bringing me home. See ya tomorrow." Gabriel waved and went inside. Dean waved back and started to drive out, but then his phone suddenly started to ring.  
"Hello?" Dean said as he stopped his car in the middle of the driveway.  
"Hey. Are you going to pick something up or do you want me to start making dinner?" It was obviously Sam on the other line. He called to ask this every single time Dean had football practice, it was getting pretty annoying.  
"Uhm..." Dean started to say, but while he said that, he couldn't help but notice a kid, who looked around 15/16 looking through the window of a room in Gabriel's house. He had messy black hair that should look ugly, but for some odd reason, it didn't. From what Dean could see, the kid also had a small amount of stubble that almost perfectly carved his face. Dean couldn't quite see the color of his eyes, but he tried as hard as he could to figure it out. He could see that the boy was doing the same exact thing to Dean. They were both staring at each other...rather intensely. He could see the boy's lips somewhat part and his eyes closed and opened slowly.  
Dean wanted to look away so badly, but he couldn't. He guessed it was Gabriel's brother, even though the two looked nothing alike. Gabriel has longer light brown hair, and an awkward looking shaped face. He wasn't ugly, for one thing, he just wasn't magazine type. That's what this boy looked if someone wished for a model straight out of a magazine he's what would pop out

"Uhm...Dean? Hello? Are you still there?" Sam sighed loudly into the phone.

"Oh what? I lost my train of thought" Dean snapped out of it and looked down to his steering wheel.

"Like always." Dean couldn't see, but Sam was most likely rolling his eyes to that.

"Very funny. I guess I'll pick something up." Dean closed the phone before Sam could even respond. Dean trailed his eye's back to where Gabriel's brother was, but he was gone. Dean shrugged and drove out of the driveway.

He stopped at McDonald's and bought a few burgers for himself, and a salad for Sammy. He turned the radio on his car up, and the song 'Crazy Train' was on. Dean smiled and sang along. The lady at the drive in stared at him like he was going crazy. 'Right.' he thought to himself 'I still haven't picked up the food. oops' He grabbed the bag out of the lady's hand and drove off.  
When he got home, he put the bag of food on the table, "I'm home. Grub is on the table" Sam waltzed in(omfg i had to stop reading and laugh because i pictured colin ford ballerina dancing into a kitchen omg) and put his hands on the table and leaned over to see what Dean got for dinner.

"Ugh, McDonald's? Really? Dean, you know I hate that crap!"

"Too bad, it's what I got. I got you a salad so quit your complaining. Did we get any mail?" Dean pulled out a burger and started shoving it into his mouth. Sam reached into the bag and got out his salad. His face squished together, in disgust, but Dean ignored it and continued eating his food.

"Not really. Just some bills I already payed and Ads for college." Sam dug his fork into the salad and slowly ate it, looking like he was about to puke.

"Did you do your Homework?" Dean asked as he reached into the bag to help himself to another burger.

"Of course. Did you?" Sam looked curious as well as scolding. It was as if Sam was the older one. In some cases he was. He was a lot more mature than Dean. He never got into trouble at school ,and he managed to make class president of his grade. Something Dean always wanted to do but never really cared to achieve.

"...Some of it. I'll go do it. Just don't nag me. What time is it?"

"6:45."

"Okay. Then I have time."

"Time for what...?"

"None of your business" Dean winked.


	2. Why is He on Your Contacts?

Dean grabbed the bag with the rest of the food and went to his room. He set the backpack that was still on his back on the floor and sat on his desk chair. He pulled out his laptop and logged into facebook. He looked at the chat bar to see who was on. Yes! Dean thought to himself. Lisa' on! He clicked her picture and stared at the chat bar for a few seconds, and then sent his message

_Dean: Hey._

_Lisa: Oh, hi, dean_

_Dean: What's up? _

_Lisa: nothin much :)_

_Dean: Same _

'This is going terribly' he thought. It was hard for it to be any more awkward.

_Dean: Anyway, what are ya doing Friday night after the game? _

_Lisa: I have dance classes with Ben :D_

'Poor kid' Dean thought. 'He has to go to dance class when he's one.'

_Dean: what about Saturday?_

_Lisa: I'm going on a date with Jake...you know, Ben's dad. We're going to the park for a picnic!_

"Fuck. She's still going out with Jake" Dean thought aloud.

"So...That's what this is about?" Sam said while standing in the doorway of Dean's room.

"You're still trying to get with her? It's been five years, Dean. Give it up, seriously. This is getting pretty depressing." Sam always seemed to nag Dean about relationships. It's not like Sam has ever even been in one. He's too focused on school and food to worry about girls. Even though Sam still had time on his hands, and he spent that time mowing people's lawns for extra money.

"What do you even know about relationships? It's not like you've ever been in one! So shut your mouth!" Dean yelled in defense with a semi-red face.

Sam suddenly blushed and looked outside the room, rather dramatically. Dean couldn't help but chuckle, it was unlike his brother to get like this. So that must mean only one thing. (this needs to be indented for some reason it wont let me)"Wait a minute...Sammy... You have that one special girl in your life. Amirite?" Dean asked with a suggestive face. It's not everyday you see sammy with a girlfriend.

"You could say that." Sam shrugged, and scratched the back of his head.

"I would have never thought. What's her name?" Dean closed his laptop and looked at Sam with a wide smile. Sam froze, even stopped breathing, as if he forgot the girls name. "So it's that kind of relationship. I had one of those once. I never figured out the girls name. I don't even know if she knew mine." Dean laughed and waited for Sam to answer, and waited. But Sam never answered. Deans eyes shot up, "Wait...if it really that kind of relationship? I would have never pictured you with something like that." He was actually kind of worried.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Yeah, her name is uh...Gabi."

"Gabi? Sound's like a hot girl's name. She's hot right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. She's actually really hot."

"I should meet her sometime and see for myself."

Sam froze again, and then shot up, "Crap my phone is ringing. I'll go uh...get it. Also, listen to my advice, find someone else" He dashed out of the room. 'What the hell just happened?' Dean thought to himself. He always wanted to find someone else other than Lisa, but no other girl was good enough. They all broke up with Dean after a couple of days. Sure, he can be a douche to them some (most) of the time, but it wasn't his fault. He never really knew how to be a good boyfriend. He wasn't a cheater, though. He never cheated on a girl, no matter what they said. He never sank that low. If he didn't like a girl anymore, he would slowly start to ignore them, until the girl decided it was enough. Then the girl would spread rumors that Dean cheated on her, and everyone would look at him in disgust and whisper about him. So now Dean focused on pursuing Lisa, even if it means having to get past the boyfriend, and the baby. Dean didn't mind the baby. He loved kids, especially since he had to babysit and watch over Sammy all the time. After a while he just became an expert at kids. That's probably one of the only things he will ever do right, be a father. Dean finished his homework in about 30 minutes and closed his laptop.

"Hey Dean, it's for you." Sam came running in with the phone in his hand. Dean looked at the caller ID and looked at Sam with confusion.  
"Hello? Gabriel. What the fuck do you want?" Dean groaned into the phone.

"I don't know...I buttdialed?" Gabriel said as if it was some sort of question. Dean suddenly realized something "Wait...How come you have Sammy's phone number?"

It was extremely quiet for a few minutes, so Dean looked over to Sam, who quickly shrugged.

"Gabriel..." Dean said in a somewhat threatening voice. "Wait. You're a contact on his phone, but it's just labeled with a heart." Dean didn't understand. Since when were Sam and Gabriel friends? Also, Gabriel was labeled with a heart for pete's sake!

Sam ran over to Dean and snatched his phone from his hand. "I must have mistaken him for Gabi when I put the number down. He put the phone back up to his ear, "Sorry, Dean has to go...Yeah...hah, yeah bye." Sam closed his phone and put it into his sweater pocket.

"What the hell was that? I didn't know you and Gabriel were friends. I mean, you two must have talked on the phone for at least a half hour. I'd like an explanation." Dean asked with suspense. There was something odd going on here, and Dean wanted to get to the bottom of it. (new paragraph it wont let me indent)He never really thought of the fact Sam and Gabriel could be friends. Gabriel was over his house all the time, and he went to all of the parties. It shouldn't surprise Dean that they would interact with each other, but he never really thought about it. He even saw them talking to each other a few times. Usually, at parties, Dean would be with some girl in his bedroom, and would just completely ignore the rest of his guests.

"When did this start? Like when did you guys become friends?"

"I don't know...oh yeah, remember last year at this party you had?" Sam sat next to Dean on his bed.

"Which one?" Dean had a lot of parties. He pretty much had one for each holiday. Including birthdays and things like Veterans day. They were always a blast, but as said before, Dean never really enjoyed them since he was in the bedroom for most of them.

"Uh...The christmas one?"

"Oooh. Yeah, the one where I hooked up with Jo. I dated her for a little while after that."

"Yeah, that one. Well, when you were off 'dancing' with Jo, Gabriel was all alone so I decided to talk to him. That's it, okay?"

"Whoa, dude you don't need to get all defensive."

"I wasn't.

"Oh yeah you were." Dean laughed at his brother getting all worked up over nothing. It wasn't a big deal. Sam and Gabriel were friends, that was cool. But it was a little awkward for your best friend to be friends with your brother.

Sam rolled his eyes and yawned, "Whatever. I'm going to go to bed."

Dean looked at the clock hanging above his bed and his eyebrows shot up. "But it's only 8:30. That's pretty early to go to bed. You usually stay up until like 1 in the morning."

Sam's eyebrows went up then back down, "I don't know. I guess I got barely any sleep last night."  
Sam was definitely acting weird today. He never got too defensive, he never went to bed early. He also never really talked to Gabriel for that long. Maybe he was, and Dean just never noticed it, but he sure noticed it today. "Whatever. Goodnight, bitch."

Sam chuckled lightly, and stood up from the bed, "Night Jerk." He said as he walked out the room, and waved to Dean.

Dean got the rest of his homework out of his bag, and finished it. He looked back at the clock to check the time, it was 11. He rested his head on the pillow, and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't help but think about that boy he saw in the windowsill earlier that day. He thought about what color his eyes were. He was actually wondering what he was like, since Gabriel wasn't much of a help with description. The thing that bothered him the most was what the hell this kid's name was. What kind of brother doesn't even mention a name when explaining him to someone? Gabriel definitely seemed like a good brother. Sarcasm intended.  
"Stop thinking about him" Dean whispered to himself as he closed his eyes. But with his eyes closed, he started to picture him with even more detail. He could remember the small amount of stubble that perfectly fit him. The hair that looked like he just came out of bed, but it fit him. The color of his skin. The color of his hair. The color of his everything, but his eyes.  
After thinking about him for a long time, Dean finally fell asleep.


	3. How Do You Pronounce that?

Dean woke to the ear piercing sound of his cell phone ringing. He slowly rolled out of bed and picked it up. He looked at the called ID and sighed.

"What Gabriel?"

"I'm not going to school today. But hey, you're still going to pick my broseph up at my house" He hung up before Dean could answer.

"Goddamnit Gabriel." He complained out loud. He really didn't know this kid, and it was going to be so awkward. Dean dressed in his normal clothes, grabbed his backpack, and ran into the kitchen. He was expecting Sam to be sitting by the kitchen table drinking his health shake or something, but he wasnt there. He sighed for what felt like the hundreth time and walked into Sammy's room. He turned the light on and smiled, "Wakey Wakey Sunshine. Come on, it's friday."

Sam moaned and turned over in his bed. "I don't feel good."

"I don't care. Get your ass up. If you're not up by the count of 3 I'm leaving without you."

Sam groaned dramatically. Dean rolled his eyes, "One...Two..." He expected Sam to jump out and get ready, but the son of a bitch stayed in bed. "...Three. Fine. Stay home, I'm not going to drive you there." Dean walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. 'Great.' he thought 'I'm going to be alone with this kid. It was definitely going to end smoothly. Dean walked into the kitchen and grabbed his backpack. He walked into his car and sighed as he drove out to the Novak's driveway. He beeped the horn so the kid would know he's there. He waited a while, and the kid didn't show. He honked the horn again, still no kid. "My god, I have to get this freaking bitch by myself." He mumbled to himself as he walked out of the car. He walked up to the door, and took a deep breath. He felt nervous for some odd reason. Dean knocked on the door and waited.

The door unlocked and opened, revealing the kid. He was wearing a white polo shirt with a black sweater vest, it was absolutely disgusting. The vest was even the same color as his brown jeans. It made Dean want to throw up. But then, he looked at his eyes.

They were blue, but not just any blue. They were mysterious, Dean looked closer and saw that his eyes started out black, and slowly transitioned into a baby blue, that perfectly fit the color of his skin. He hardly even noticed that fact that this kid was doing the same thing to Dean. The two were looking closely at each other. The stare down between the two would probably have a nuclear reaction, if it was possible.

"So..you're Gabriel's brother right?" Dean asked slowly, making sure to keep his eyes on the others.

The boy nodded and stepped to the side and walked over to the Impala. 'Wow this kid is so nice that he introduced himself' Dean thought sarcastically as he walked over to his car as well. Dean sat in his seat in front of the wheel, and the kid sat in the back.

'My god, this kid is going to kill me' Dean thought, then he dramatically sighed, "Kid. You can sit in the front, there's no one else here but us."

Without saying a word, the kid got up and moved his seat to the passenger's side, and Dean started driving.

"So, what's your name? Gabriel never mentioned it to me. Mine's Dean by the way." Then there was silence. The kid didn't say a word. Dean wanted to scream at this kid, who didn't really seem to give a crap about Dean or answering him. "Uh...are you even going to answer me? I know you're Gabriel's brother, so the ignorant trait is in there, but you don't have to be a dick about it." That sounded a lot more pissed off than Dean was expecting.

The kid looked at Dean, licked his lips and turned to look out the window. Dean now wanted to fucking slam this kid's head into the dashboard. He was extremely rude. Dean didn't say another word, making the rest of the ride awkwardly quiet. When they reached the school, Dean parked and the stupid kid got out and leaned against the car. Dean also got out and walked next to him. The kid took out a piece of paper out of his notebook. He wrote something down and handed it to Dean. 'What the fuck is this kid even doing?' Dean thought as he read the note, which said:  
_Where is room 212? _  
It was as if the fucking kid couldn't talk. The Dean realised, "Oh, that's my classroom. Just follow me" Dean sighed. Now he was actually stuck with this kid in his class. Hopefully the teacher wouldn't put him next to Dean, since that seat was open. The kid nodded and started walking into the building. Dean stayed put and called Gabriel. The phone rang a couple of times, and eventually Gabriel picked up.  
"What?" Gabriel was breathing hard, which was unusual for him. If he was sick, his breathing would be slow, not fast and violent. Dean scoffed, "I have a question.."

"Is it...uh.." Gabriel let out a few more intense breaths "Important?" His breathing started to get bipolar. Sometimes it would be calm, then shoot back up to violent. This was really fucking weird. Dean was getting a little scared about that.

"Yeah. It's about your stupid little brother."

"Oh, him. Just let him b_E" _the e on that raised to a higher pitch. Then Gabriel's breath started to intensify again. Now Dean was pretty worried. It sounded like he was getting tortured or something. Then in the background, Dean heard a voice ask, "Who's that"

"Dean." Gabriel answered in a whisper.

"Oh fuck." The voice said, and sounded like they were about to panic.

Dean recognized that voice, "Is that Sammy?"

"No! No! Bye!" And then Gabriel hung up.

Dean looked at his phone and slammed it closed. He looked up and the kid was staring at him through the open door of the hallway. Dean rolled his eyes and walked up to where he was.

"Follow me kid." He made a follow me gesture and the kid followed him to the classroom.

The teacher was at the door of the classroom, he took one look at the kid and sighed, "Lower classmen are in that hallway." He pointed to the left, "This is a senior class, and you look like you're 15."  
The kid stared at the teacher, apparently he has stare downs with everybody. The teacher started to look a little bit creeped out. Then after what felt like years, the kid dug through his bag and handed the teacher a yellow piece of paper. The teacher gasped,

"Oh! Mr. Novak. I was told about you. Smart kid. Go sit in the back next to Winchester."

Dean went to his chair and the kid followed him. He sat in the seat Dean was dreading he would sit in. He loved sitting in the back by himself. When kids usually had partners, the teacher would let Dean work by himself. It was nice because he didn't have to argue or worry about one kid doing more work than the other. But now, this mother fucker was his partner. He would probably make Dean do all the work, since it seems like he doesn't know how to communicate with anyone at all. The year was around half over, seeing as they only had 2 weeks until winter break. Dean put his hands to his head as the teacher said, "Okay class, we have more notes to take, so pull out your notebooks."

The bell rang, telling the students it was the last period of the day. Since it was friday, Dean had a study hall. The kid followed Dean to his study hall, because apparently he was in that too. Dean felt like this kid was stalking him, even though he was aware this kid had all the same classes as him. They walked into the study hall, which was empty. Everyone else in the classroom went to other teachers and places, Leaving them alone. The teacher was on his computer, so he didn't really seem to care. 'Fucking teachers in this school' Dean thought.  
Dean thought it would be time to try to get this kid to talk to him, "Hey, kid. Can you tell me your name? It's been bothering the crap out of me all day. Also, why are you too shy to talk? I'm your brother's best friend, you don't have to be shy with me." Dean looked at him and forced a smile. The kid looked at Dean with that creepy intense stare, and pulled out a notebook. He once again jotted a few things down, and handed Dean the notebook. Dean read it.

_Hello Dean. My name is Castiel. The reason I have not been talking is because I can't. I'm mute. In case you don't know what that is, I was born with my vocal chords messed up. I apologise for seeming rude to you. _

Dean looked at him with amazement, "You're mute? Wow that was the last thing on my list of why you weren't talking to me" Castiel nodded. Dean smiled, this kid didn't seem too bad now, minus the clothes, "And your name is...Cuhsteel?" That how he thought it was pronounced.  
Castiel shook his head. "So I'm saying it wrong?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded.

"Cas...teal?

Castiel smiled sarcastically and shook his head again. He took the notebook back and wrote something else, which Dean read aloud.

"_It's pronounced Cas-Tee-El." _  
"Oh, okay. Sorry. Can I just call you Cas? It's just easier that way." Dean really didn't want to have to say Castiel over and over. Castiel just shrugged and nodded, and Dean was taking that as a yes. "Well, it's a start, Cas. I like you. You're actually not too bad..For a kid who wears sweater vests."


	4. Let's Hope I Lose

After a few minutes, Dean decided to do his homework, so Sammy wouldn't bother him about it when they got home. Dean's heart started to feel weird, it wasn't beating right. It got like that everytime he glanced over at Castiel. Speaking of hearts beating weird, he remembered he had a game tonight. "Wait a minute, Do you have anything after school? I have a game until 5, so you would have to stay, that's fine right? If not I could just drop you off at your house before the game."  
Castiel just shrugged and glued his eyes back on the book he had. "I take that as an I don't know. I think I'll just make you watch my game. I don't think I'll have enough time after the game to drop you off. One more question. Your brother's sick right?" Dean asked.  
Castiel looked confused and shook his head. Now it was getting interesting, "If he's not sick...where is he?" Castiel wrote more on the page and handed it to Dean:

_He told me that he had a field trip until 5._

"That son of a bitch. He told me he was sick." Dean said angrily, and Castiel's lip curled a little bit as he pulled his book back out. Dean shook his head, and grabbed the book from Castiel's hand. Castiel tried to grab it back, and Dean fell off his chair trying to keep it away from him. Dean could not stop laughing, Castiel was sad when it came to getting things back. Dean sat back in his chair. Castiel glared at him and held out his hand for Dean to give his book back. "No." Dean stated. "I want you to talk to me, well write to me. You don't seem like you talk to people a lot, and I want to get to know you. So put your book away." Castiel shook his head, and put his hand close to Dean's face.  
"No. You are going to talk to me. Don't be shy." Dean smiled and put the book into his backpack. Castiel let out a large breath and looked at Dean. "So Cas. What's going on with your lately?" Dean asked, and Castiel wrote. For the whole 2 hour period.

After what felt like a minute to Dean, the bell ran. The two walked to the locker room.  
"Okay. Now you go outside and sit somewhere in the bleachers. Once the game is over, come in the locker room and wait for me? Got it?" Dean opened the door slightly. Castiel looked at Dean hard in the eyes and nodded. Dean looked into Castiel's eyes as well. They were so...beautiful. As gay as it sounded, they really were. Just catching a glimpse of them made Dean's heart flip. It shouldn't, it really shouldn't. He had just met the guy for crying out loud. Most importantly, Dean shot for girls. Girls, and girls only. But Castiel...he wasn't like other guys. He just seemed to glow every time he entered a room. Dean mentally slapped himself as he walked into the locker room to change. The coach came in to say his usual speech before a game, "Okay. I want you to do your best today. THe other team is strong, but we are stronger. Remember the play we practiced yesterday. Now, I want -Wait...where the hell is Novak?" He looked around to double check

Dean let out a large amount of air from his lungs. Like a sigh, but more dramatic, "He's sick, sir."

"Well, then Grant, you fill in for Novak." The coach went back into his office. Jacob Grant made Dean sick to his stomach. It was mainly because that's Lisa's boyfriend. Dean really hated him. Not only because he was dating Lisa, but he was so into himself. Sometimes Dean wondered who Jacob liked more, himself or Lisa. The answer was most likely himself. He gloats all the time, and worst of all, he liked to mock Dean. Dean was confident about himself, so he never let it bother him. Most kids in school didn't seem to listen to Jake either.

"Guys. I asked Lisa that if we win this game, if she'll marry me." Jake exclaimed, acting so proud of himself. 'fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck' Dean screamed in his head. All of the guys in the locker room gave his fake congratulations, and Dean just faintly smiled. He sat down, for the first time in his life, he hoped to dear God that they would lose the game.

They won. They won the game. The girl Dean was in love with was going to marry the guy Dean hated the most. Dean stood on the field for a couple of minutes, and stared at the scoreboard: 30-23. Dean started laughing. It was one of those laughs that happened whenever you knew you were screwed, or when something you've worked on for years suddenly fails. Everyone in the field was gone. "Well, how the hell could this day get any fucking worse?" He yelled out to nothing. Little did he know, he just jinxed himself.

Dean went into the locker room, and sitting next to his locker on the bench was Castiel. Dean smiled, "Wow, coach let you come in? I'm surprised." Cas shrugged and looked around the room, then back at Dean.

"Oh. I'm late because I just...needed to think for a while. They probably all went home by now. Sorry to keep you waiting." Dean said, he could tell what Castiel was thinking by the weird look on his face. Castiel nodded in understanding. Dean turned around and pulled his normal clothes out of the locker. He placed them next to Castiel.

Dean took his jersey and his guards off, leaving him shirtless. He turned to Castiel, who was obviously hiding his eyes. Dean chuckled to himself and walked so he was closed to Castiel. He leaned down on his knees and met his eyes. Castiel's lips pushed together, and it looked as if he was fighting blushing. "What are you? A baby? It's a locker room. No need to get embarrassed at toned chests." Dean winked. Castiel put his head down, which Dean picked up with his finger. the two gazed at each one, again. Dean lost himself in Castiel's gaze. If Dean didn't stop all these stare downs, and if Castiel's eyes didn't stop being so goddamn gorgeous, Dean would start liking Cas. Not as a friend, but in the actually gay way. Dean was _**not**_ gay. He liked chicks, and only chicks. More importantly, he loved Lisa. He didn't want to like Cas, or anyone else for that matter. But it was getting harder to fight it as the day went on.

Dean leaned closer. Castiel's face turned concerned, or embarrassed, but Dean didn't really care. If he moved any closer, the two of them would be kissing. Dean's body kept telling him to lean closer. He wanted to so badly, hell, he didn't even know if Castiel was gay. But if he was straight, he would be creeped out by now. Dean should be creeped out, but he wasn't. Dean put his hands on Castiel's shoulders and mentally prepared himself to kiss him.

There was a slam of the door to the locker room. Dean jolted up and threw on his t-shirt. Castiel stood up as well. Dean started to walk over to see what it was, but Castiel stopped him. He put his fingers on Dean's mouth, and gestured to listen.

He could hear laughing, and slams against the lockers. It was obviously the other row of them, but it sounded pretty vibrant. They heard a sharp moan. The two boys looked at each other with confused glances. They saw a neon pink blouse be thrown on the wall to the left.

Dean knew that blouse. Suddenly he recognized the laughing. It was Lisa's. Jake and Lisa were about to have engagement sex, in the locker room. It was going to happen right in front of Dean. He just had to do something about it. "Hey! There are other people in here. Knock it off." Dean yelled as he walked to face them. Jake and Lisa instantly pulled apart. Lisa screeched and covered her bare chest, on the other hand, Jake looked extremely pissed. He walked over to Dean in disgust, "You interrupt me and my fiancee? We were kind of in the middle of something." Jake shoved Dean's left shoulder.

"Whoa buddy, I don't want a fight. I just want you to do...that in another place." Dean said putting his arms up a little. Lisa went over to Jake and whispered something in his ear. His eyebrows shot up, and he was red with fury. Dean could see Castiel peeping his head from the corner of the wall to see what was going on.

"So you're the faggot who's trying to steal my girlfriend?" Jacob yelled as he shoved both of Dean's shoulders, making him stumble backwards. "What? I Don't -" Dean started to say, but Jake punched his right in the Jaw before he could finish. "Don't play stupid. Back away from my girlfriend you dick!" He slammed Dean into a locker and walked close to him.

Dean looked over to Castiel, who's face was red with anger. Dean shook his head, silently pleading for Castiel to not get involved. But it was too late. Castiel rushed over and pulled Jake away from Dean. "Do _**not**_ push me fag!" He punched Castiel in the lip and kneed him in the stomach. Castiel stumbled backwards, and surprisingly didn't seem to be affected by it. Castiel swung his hand to hit Jake, but before he could, jake grabbed his wrist and flew him face first into the locker. Castiel didn't move.

Dean suddenly got out of his daze, and hit Jake so hard, he fell on the floor. "Do not hurt Cas. He didn't want to hurt you, Jackass. I won't report you to the police if you just leave." Then he looked to Lisa, who didn't seem to ase about what just happened, "And put your shirt on." No one was going to fuck with Dean Winchester tonight, it was already going terribly to begin with.

Jake got up and ran out. Lisa looked at Dean, "Thanks for ruining my night, jerk. You need to think about your anger issues." Then she ran out after Jake.

Dean scoffed, "Fucking assholes." He looked to Castiel and his heart jumped in pure terror. He ran over to him and turned his body to see his face. Castiel's lip and cheek were bleeding, and his eye was black. It was Dean's fault. "Oh..Cas...I'm so sorry. I'm so so-"

Castiel's eyes fluttered open, he looked concerned and pressed his index finger to Deans lips. He pulled it back and there was blood on it. He looked at it, then at Dean.

"I don't care if my lip is bleeding. You look like a mess. You can't go back to Gabriel. He won't bother cleaning you up. Come home with me, it's a friday anyway. Sam and I can clean you up." Dean reached out his hand. "Can you get up?" Castiel slowly nodded and grabbed Dean's hand. Dean pulled him up and wrapped Cas' arm around his shoulder. "Let's just get you in the car. I'll get my stuff on monday. I have my car keys in my pocket."

The pair stumbled back into Dean's car and Dean smiled. That was how their relationship started to grow.


	5. Never had a Burger?

A/N Okay, so do you guys want me to post the name of the next chapter after each Chapter? Sort of as a preview? I'll do it for this chapter and see if you guys like it.

The two of them reached Dean's house. He walked out and slammed the door. "Cas, can you walk on your own or do you need help?" Dean asked, "Hold on, that's not a yes or no question...Put one finger up for needing help and two fingers for being able to go on your own."  
Castiel held up two fingers and stepped out of the car. He walked over to Dean's front door and waited. He was doing a lot better than Dean thought he would. He expected Cas to be in great amounts of pain, but he wasn't. That really impressed Dean, Castiel was much stronger than he seemed. Dean walked over next to him and patted his pockets for his keys. He pulled them out, and groaned, "Damn it, I left the house keys in my backpack at school. We'll have to knock. Sammy better be feeling good enough to answer the door."  
Dean knocked on the door, but no one answered. He sighed and knocked again, but no still no answer. Dean was going to fucking kill his brother. Castiel tapped Dean's shoulder with something hard, it was his phone. "Oh thanks bud" He reached for Castiel's phone, and grabbed it. He couldn't help not notice Castiel hiding one of his hands behind his back. "Hey Cas, what do you have behind your back? Are you hiding my keys?"  
Castiel shook his head violently. It was too fishy for Dean, so he reached and tugged the arm. Castiel winced in pain and breathed in sharply. Dean looked at the wrist he was holding, and it was all bruised up. "Castiel...did he break your wrist?" Cas looked to the ground and nodded slowly. Dean gasped and released his wrist. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Dean asked, angrily but softly. Castiel shrugged and felt his wrist with his other hand. His eyes looked even prettier at night. They seemed to glow in the moonlight. Dean wanted to stare into his eyes all day, but he forgot Castiel wasn't wearing a coat. "Oh wait! I have a spare key in the garage. Hold up." Dean ran over to the garage and opened up a little door on the side of it, which had the key. He held it up to show it off. He ran back to the door and unlocked it, "I am so going to kill Sammy when we get back inside." He complained as the two stepped inside. "Sit on the couch over there." Dean pointed to the brown couch in front of a tv , "I'll get you some ice for your eye. Since tomorrow is Saturday, I'll take you to the hospital to get your wrist checked." Dean patted the couch in the spot he wanted Castiel to sit on. Dean walked into the kitchen and took out a ice pack he would put in Sam's lunches. He also wet a paper towel and walked back to Castiel.  
Dean kneeled in front of Castiel and handed him the Ice pack to hold on his eye. Dean held up the paper towel to Castiel's cheek. Castiel tried to reach for it with his broken hand, but Dean shook his head, "Let me do it. You're hurt." He put the paper towel on Castiel's cheek and patted lightly to wipe the blood away. The two of them smiled lightly at each other as Dean cleaned his cheek. Their gazes never turned away. Dean's green eyes seemed to connect with Castiel's mysteriously blue ones. Castiel's lips were slightly open, so Dean parted his lips slightly as well. Dean let go of the paper towel, but kept his hand on Castiel's cheek.  
Dean knew then and there that he had developed a crush on Cas. Even though the two only officially met that day. Dean felt like they had a connection. Earlier that day, Dean continued to tell himself that he only liked girls, but that surely wasn't the case anymore. Yes, Dean had liked Lisa, but after what had happened that night, Dean didn't know anymore. She didn't seem to care at all that her boyfriend had actually hurt Castiel. She only seemed to care about her dick boyfriend. Dean decided that he would try to get over her, finally, and try to see if Cas would like him back.  
Dean couldn't remember how long they had been staring at each other. Castiel licked the middle of his top lip and swallowed. Dean leaned closer and the two of them were inches apart. He could feel Castiel's sharp breath against his lips. Dean didn't want this moment to stop, he wanted to stay in this moment forever. He moved in closer and tried to close the gap, but before he could, "Dean, are you home yet?" Sam yelled from the hallway. He could hear footsteps coming from the hallway.  
Dean pulled back and laughed. Castiel smiled and his hand from his broken hand clenched. "Ye-Yeah!" Dean answered, still a little red from what happened. Sam walked into the living room and paused when he saw Castiel. "Uh..Who are you?" Castiel was still a little red as well, he looked around nervously.  
"That's Castiel. Gabriel's brother. We got into a fight with Jake, and Cas got really hurt. I don't trust Gabriel with him, so I'm taking care of him for tonight and taking him to the hospital." Dean explained. It seemed like Sam almost flinched every time Gabriel was mentioned, but Dean didn't let that bother him. "So, Cas, how long are you staying with Gabriel?" Castiel shrugged and looked around the room.  
Sam bit his lip and smiled, "I'm guessing you can't talk, right?" Sam inferred as he sat on the opposite side of Castiel on the left on the couch. Castiel nodded but Dean was confused, "How the hell did you figure that out so fast? He had to tell me himself that he was mute." Dean asked.  
"Well, I'm not an idiot. It's pretty easy to tell if someone can talk or not." Sam said matter of factly. Dean mocked him and sat on the couch in between Castiel and Sam. Sam rolled his eyes, and smiled at Castiel, "So, how do you like it here so far? Minus the whole fight thing that apparently happened." Castiel moved his head as if to say so-so.  
Well, Dean couldn't blame him. It was his first day of school, and he had already been badly injured. No matter how well Castiel was at hiding it, Dean could tell that Castiel was in a lot of pain. On the other hand, he did befriend one of the most popular kids in school. Well, by now, he did a little bit more than just "befriend" Dean.  
"Well, it's 6. Do you guys want dinner? I can make something." Sam offered, Castiel nodded, as if to accept the offer. Then Dean suddenly got an idea he knew would work. "Nah. Let's celebrate. I won my game, it's Cas's first day of school. Let's go out to eat. My treat." He looked directly at Castiel and blinked. Sam groaned, "I'm not in the mood for some stupid cheapo food. You two go by yourselves."  
Dean looked at Castiel, again, so that Sam couldn't see his mouth. He mouthed and excited 'Yes!' But he only won a look of confusion by Castiel. "Well come on Castiel, I know the perfect place." Dean said. Sam shook his head and walked into the kitchen, and out of sight. Dean grabbed Castiel's ice pack and put it on the table. He then grabbed his hand and pulled him up and outside. "After you" he opened his arm as those people presenting things would. He opened the door, and Castiel slowly got inside, trying his hardest not to hurt his hand. Dean closed the door behind him and got in himself. He started the car and the two were off.  
They got out and walked inside of a small diner. The door had a small bell, so it ringed and the door closed behind them. They were seated at a booth, the waitress walked over to them and smiled, "What can I get you boys?"  
Dean didn't even have to think. "I'll have a double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a coke. And you know what, he can have the same thing." Castiel tilted his head when Dean ordered for him. Dean knew to order for him, since it was obvious Castiel had never been to a place like this. Plus, Castiel couldn't talk, so he wouldn't be able to order for himself anyway.  
"So, two Bacon cheeseburger with fries, and two cokes?"  
"Yup."  
"Coming right up!" She walked away. Castiel took out a pen and wrote something down on the paper placemat, and passed it to Dean:

_Thank you for that. It would have been awkward, to be honest, I've never had a burger before. _  
Dean dramatically gasped, "Never had a burger before? Dude, you are missing out. It's a good thing I ordered one for you."  
The two chatted for the next half house, well more of Dean talking and Castiel either nodding, or writing on Dean's placemat. He had to use Dean's because he already used up all his space. They also sipped their cokes they got five minutes after they ordered. Once they got their food, Dean watched in amusement as Castiel's eyes would jump then fall as he took his first bites of the burger. Dean leaned against the table, cupping his cheek with his hand, and he almost completely forgot about his own food. He was too busy watching Castiel eat his food.  
He snapped himself out of it, and devoured his whole burger in about two minutes. Castiel wiped his mouth and stared at Dean with amazement. "What? I always eat like this. So does your brother." Dean took a sip of his coke.  
Castiel rolled his eyes at the mention of his brother.  
"What? You don't like your brother?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head as he pushed his plate away with his good hand, indicating that he was finished with his waved the waitress over, so she could take away the 6ir plates and give them the check.  
"Well, why don't you like your brother? is it because you don't talk to him or something?  
Castiel gave him a pretty rude expression and wrote on the available room on Dean's placemat.

_He ignores me. I try to converse with him and he doesn't even bother. I get pretty lonely at this house. I've only known you for a i've talked to you more than i have with Gabriel in my whole life._

Dean was speechless. If they weren't sitting down, Dean would have hugged him. That was one of the saddest things Dean has ever heard.  
The woman brought back the check, and Dean payed for the two of them. They got out of the place as quickly as they could and drove home. They stood at the front door. Castiel had the look of he realized something, but he couldn't say it. Since the door was already unlocked, the two just casually walked in. They sat on the couch, and Castiel spotted the pad and pen he was using earlier and started to write. Dean looked at him in confusion and Castiel handed it to him.

_Was that a date?_

Dean thought about it for a second. Dean chuckled, "Technically, it was. But everyone knows every date should end with a kiss." Dean was sort of nervous as he said this. He has never kissed a guy before, even though it shouldn't matter. It shouldn't matter if Castiel was a boy or a girl, he always made Dean's heart jump. Dean was extremely nervous as he leaned in, as did Castiel, to finally kiss. It was about time. They tried almost two times today, and someone always ruined it for them.  
Their lips were barely touching. He could only lightly feel the tip of the others lips on his. It wasn't really a kiss, but before Dean could push in to make it one, of course Castiel's phone started to vibrate. Castiel jumped, pulled back, and checked who it was. Gabriel was calling. Dean grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello?"  
"Dean? Why the hell do you have my brother's phone?" Gabriel asked.  
"Because he's staying over at my house for the night" Dean explained what happened, leaving out the whole not trusting him part. Once they finally got Gabriel to understand, it was almost nine. Dean closed the phone and laid down. He put his head on Castiel's lap. "Hey, wanna watch a movie? But first, I have a question." Dean asked, looking up to Castiel, who didn't seem bothered that Dean had his head on his lap. He looked down to Dean, to show he was listening.  
"Do you want to...go out? I mean like, in a relationship. I know we just met and all, but I really like you. Ever since I first saw you in the window on Thursday. We don't have to tell anybody. It will be between the two of us. What do you say?" Castiel did that thing with his lips that Dean really liked.

Castiel thought for a while. Well it was almost five minutes. That was probably because Dean had to go to the bathroom. When he came back, Castiel was standing up. He nodded, Dean took that as a yes to going out with him, and pulled him into a hug. They were dating now.

Castiel sat back down and extended the recliner. Dean put his head on Castiel's stomach and turned the tv on to some random chick flick.

Dean promised himself this was going to be the relationship that ended well.

Next chapter title: This may not be good news.


	6. This May Not Be Good News

a/n So, I have a proposition for you guys. I know I don't give much of a clue to what the song is, but I want to see if you guys can guess. My tumblr is .com. Whoever guesses the right song in my inbox, will be given the link to the complete story (Since I finished it already) The title of the story has to do with the song, but it may or may not be the title. I'll give clues through each chapter, but let's see if any of you can guess.

* * *

Castiel's eyes fluttered open. The two of them ended up falling asleep in the position they were in. Castiel smiled about everything that happened last night. Then he realized he urgently had to go to the bathroom. He tried poking Dean to get him to move off of him, but he didn't move. Castiel guessed that he was most likely a heavy sleeper. He tried pushing Dean's head off of him, but if he tried too hard it could hurt him. So, he decided to just slowly play with Dean's hair to pass the time.

He loved Dean's hair, it was short but really entertaining. He was still trying to guess what color it was. It was too dark to be blonde, but too light to be brown. It was most likely dirty blonde, He'll have to ask when he wakes up. All Castiel wanted to do was to say, "Dean wake up, I have to pee." But he couldn't. It would hurt too much. Castiel laid back and tried to fall back to sleep, but it was hard to. Dean snored really loudly. Castiel wondered how he even fell asleep in the first place, since he can't sleep with loud noises. He could sleep through them, but he couldn't fall back to sleep with noises. He never really slept at his old house, since one of his sister's was on the phone all the time. The only time he could fall asleep is if he was exausted, which rarely ever happened at his old house. Castiel sighed, and hoped Dean would wake up soon.

Sam (Castiel thinks that's his name) walked very quietly by them, as if he was trying to sneak out or something. Castiel turned his head to him, indicating that he was awake. He mouthed a help, and Sam looked like he was going to burst out laughing. " He does that alot. For some reason, other people make a great pillow to him. The only way to wake him up is with really loud noises or to do this to him" Sam squeezed the side of his own stomach as he whispered that. "I have to go to my bo-girlfriend's house. Well she's going to pick me up. Make sure to tell Dean that I'm out. Oh and good luck at the hospital today." Sam walked out and Castiel waved to him. 'So all i have to do is squeeze his stomach?' Castiel thought. He brought his good hand to the side of Dean's stomach and squeezed.

"Jesus!" Dean screamed and fell off the couch. Castiel tried his hardest not to laugh, it would hurt too much. So all he did was bite his bottom lip and smile. Dean looked back at him with anger, "You're a dick." Castiel, who was still grinning, ignored Dean's comment, got up and ran into the bathroom.

While he was washing his hands, he couldn't help but notice a drawer that had a sign on it. Castiel read it, it said:

_Don't you dare open this Sammy._

It didn't say don't open this Castiel, so he decided to open it. When he saw what was inside, he laughed. But then he grabbed his throat and started coughing. It was extremely hard for him to breathe. He was coughing so hard, that if he couched any harder, he would probably cough out his lungs and die. Castiel was used to this, though. He always got into a cough fit whenever he talked. So he just started telling people he was mute for he wouldn't need to talk. Castiel had no clue why it was like that, it only started a couple of months ago. His parents never bothered to get it checked, since they had _so_ many other children to worry about. They didn't want to have to deal with all of his coughing, so they sent him over to Gabriel's. They knew he was the oldest one, and he was one of the only two who moved out. The only other kid who moved out was Michael, and Castiel wasn't too fond of him.

Castiel was still coughing as he heard a knock at the bathroom door, "Cas! Are you okay?" Dean said frantically. Castiel opened the door and shook his head. "Do you want to go to the hospital now?" Dean said quickly. He actually looked worried. Castiel nodded, he wanted to just get it over with. Dean grabbed his good hand and the two ran out to the car.

While they were driving, Dean handed Castiel a water bottle, "Drink it. That may help." Castiel drank some and his throat started to open up. The cough almost stopped by the time that they reached the hospital. "Come on, let's go." Dean breathed as the two walked inside the ER. The lady at the desk looked up at them. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked patiently.

"Well, He broke his wrist. He's also been coughing randomly out of nowhere. It's pretty bad" Dean said. Castiel's cough started up again. The lady started typing on her computer, 'Alight, that's quite a mix...Okay, go to room...137, but you" She pointed to Dean, "Please sign him in." Castiel and Dean nodded at the same time. Castiel went to look for the room. Once he found it, he sat at one of the chairs in the room. He scratched at his throat, like he always did. He winced in pain and stopped scratching. This always happened. A man walked in the room, and smiled, "What seems to be the problem? I'm Doctor Smith. " The man asked. Castiel pointed to his wrist. He also coughed, indicating that was one of the other problems.

"You don't have to be shy. You can just tell me." The doctor chuckled. Castiel shook his head and pointed to his throat.

"Oh, I see. So your wrist is injured? I'll see if we can get an x-ray for you. And about your cough, here" He handed Castiel a bottle, "Take some of this cough medicine, it may help. Your cough doesn't seem too bad." Castiel wanted to tell him that the coughs were frequent, but obviously he couldn't.

Castiel couldn't help but notice how good looking the doctor was. He had brown hair that was parted to Castiel's and it covered part of his eye. His eyes were green, sort of like Dean's but not as pretty. He also wore a bow tie, which amused Castiel. He smiled, "I'll be back in a few minutes, and I'll see if I can give you that x-ray, have another patient to work with. Sit tight." He skipped out. Castiel didn't think doctor's could be so childish, but he just ignored that fact. He nodded to Dean as he walked in.

"Hey, what did he say?" Dean handed Castiel his pad and pen. Castiel wrote down:

_He said I need an x-ray. If he can be approved for one. _

Dean sighed. "I thought so. Hopefully, this won't take too long. Am I the only one who didn't see Sam today? He would have been right there once he heard you cough." Castiel mouthed an 'oh' and wrote something down  
_He's at his girlfriend's house._

Dean laughed, "_oh_ okay. I have a funny story to tell you!" Dean sounded really excited. Castiel really hoped it would be a good story, but it was only an explanation of Dean's ex-crush Lisa. It wasn't funny to Castiel. He really didn't care about Dean's crushes. Especially the one about the girl who's boyfriend practically broke his wrist.  
To be honest, He was tempted to say no to being Dean's boyfriend. He liked Dean and all, but it seemed suspicious. It felt like a prank gabriel would set up. That's the reason Dean hasn't kissed him yet. Gabriel knew Castiel was gay, and that he had never had a boyfriend before. So Gabriel probably thought it would be funny to have his really attractive best friend pretend to like him. Poor Dean, having to act gay when he was obviously straight. He probably even set up that fight, to really make it look like Dean cared. That's it. It's the conclusion that Castiel made for himself on why Dean 'liked' him so much after one day. Castiel would still go along with everything. It was good to go along with something, and he would be prepared for heartbreak. He hoped.  
The doctor walked back in, "Okay Castiel. I'll give you an examination. We cannot give you an x-ray without an appointment unless it's a complete emergency." Castiel nodded. The doctor looked over to Dean, "You can leave or you can stay. It doesn't matter."  
Dean almost instantly answered, "I'll stay." The doctor replied with a nod then smiled at Castiel, "Okay. Mr. Novak, please take off your shirt. We are going to have to check your lungs, just in case. We have a theory going on right now about you." Castiel gave him a weird look, but listened to him and slowly took off his t-shirt he borrowed from Dean. Dean shifted a little in his seat. Then he smiled, and tried to hide it with his hand.  
The doctor looked patiently at Castiel, "Can I see your hand please?" Castiel gave him the injured one. The doctor felt it, and surprisingly, it didn't hurt as badly as Castiel expected. The doctor pressed harder on it, "Well, it doesn't seem like it's broken, you just twisted it a little. Now this may feel uncomfortable, but I am going to feel your chest." Castiel nodded, in understanding. The doctor put his hands on Castiel's chest lightly, and he didn't really feel anything. But it did tickle a little bit, so he jerked back. "I'm sorry if I am making you uncomfortable. But we have been thinking about something we need to check with. Now try and breathe while I do this." He pressed hard on where Castiel's ribs are. Castiel almost screamed, it hurt too much. The doctor stumbled backwards at that. Dean seemed concerned, and stood up from his seat.  
"...Dean is it?" the doctor looked over to Dean. Dean's eyebrows raised. "Can you please exit the room? I would like to talk to Castiel by myself. We also may need to give him a scan. It may take a while, so please wait in the waiting room." Dean paused and tilted his head. He opened his mouth in surprise, "Why does he need a scan? Why can't I stay with him."  
The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry. But you must leave." Dean rolled his eyes and left the room. Castiel was so confused. It wasn't like everything was such a huge problem. It hurt when someone pressed on his chest. 'Doesn't that hurt for anyone? He was pressing rather hard. I really hope this is just nothing. But what should I be worried about?' Castiel thought as he was brought into a different room.  
"Now, Castiel. Please sit here and we will start."  
And Castiel sat.

* * *

Next Chapter Title: Personal Space Issues


	7. Personal Space issues

It had been over 2 hours. Dean had already read all of the magazines they had at the hospital. Where the hell was Castiel? Why were they taking so long? Dean was starting to get worried, even though it was probably nothing. Dean hoped to dear god that all of this was nothing. Dean laid back on the chair and sighed.  
Another hour later, Castiel walked out of a room by himself. He walked right past Dean and out of the hospital doors without even acknowledging the fact that Dean was still there. "Hey!" Dean signed Castiel out as fast as he could and ran after him. Dean ran up to his car, and Castiel was leaning against it waiting for him. Castiel looked at him silently, with barely an expression.  
"What the hell was that? You just walked out. I was still sitting there you know." Dean said angrily to Castiel. Cas just looked at him and frowned. He ran up to Dean and tightly put his arms around him. Dean was hesitant at first, he was wondering what happened. But he hugged him back. Castiel snuggled his head into Dean's shoulder. He could hear a slight sniff, and he squeezed even tighter. Castiel's arms squeezed tighter as well, until he finally pulled back. He looked into Dean's eyes and the corner of his lips twitched a little bit.  
Castiel went to open the door, but it wouldn't open. Dean smiled, rolled his eyes, and unlocked the door of his car. The couple simultaneously got in. Dean turned the radio on, and the two were off.  
The ride home was quiet, well not home. halfway between going home, Dean decided to take Castiel to the movie theater. They pulled in and Castiel gave Dean a weird look. Dean just smiled to himself, "This is going to be date numero due! Come on, let's go pick a movie no one else is in." Dean winked and walked over to the door of the theater and Castiel cautiously followed.  
"Two tickets for Wreck-It-Ralph" It will most likely be stupid, but it's been out for a long time, so the two would be by themselves. They got their tickets and they walked over to where all the theaters were. "Hey you want popcorn? I could use some popcorn." Castiel nodded as they went to the concession stand to buy a large popcorn, and a large coke. This time Castiel payed.

The movie ended. It was actually a cute movie, but all Dean cared about was the fact that he was alone with Castiel. throughout the movie the two would hold hands, Dean would put his arms around Castiel, Dean almost kissed him a few times, but Castiel didn't seem to want to. Castiel didn't seem to want to do anything. He would flinch every time Dean touched him. It was weird, yesterday Castiel was almost dying to be touched. So Dean decided to mention it in the car.  
"Hey Cas, Am I going too fast for you? Because if we are then you can just-" He stopped after Cas grabbed his hand that was not on the wheel. Castiel looked down. Dean squeezed his hand and smiled, "You want to talk about it at dinner? Since it's six. I was thinking of going to this italian place. You know, the one near your house. Dean turned onto the street with the restaurant. Castiel nodded and looked out the window. Dean let go of Castiel's hand so that he could pull into the parking lot.  
They got out and walked inside. The place looked a lot more expensive and fancier than Dean expected. To be fair, it was his first time in there, and it didn't look so expensive from the outside. But Dean was just hoping for the best that they wouldn't order anything too expensive. There was a 20 minute wait, which the two spent playing games on Castiel's phone. Dean was surprised that neither Gabriel nor Sam ever called. It was a whole day without contact from them. It was as if neither of them cared that Castiel went to the hospital. Well, Sam didn't know Castiel's phone number, and he was at his girlfriend's house. But that didn't exclude Gabriel. Gabriel could have called at any time, but he didn't. That tells how great of a brother he was. He didn't even seem like he would be busy today either, he usually tells Dean when he goes places, so he should have called.  
When they were seated, the waitress handed them menu. Dean looked at it awhile, then made his decision, "hmmm, I think the chicken over alfredo pasta sounds good for me. Sound good, _**babe**_" He emphasised on the babe and winked. The waitress looked at them, and slightly blushed. Castiel blushed as well and nodded. Dean smiled in achievement to himself, "Yeah, the two of us will have that. To chocolate lattes as well. Thanks." The waitress tried to hide her blush as she wrote their order down and quickly walked away.  
Dean pulled out a pad and pencil that was still in his pocket, and handed it to Castiel. "Cas. Answer my question from before. I really want to know...please?" Castiel looked hard at him, once again doing that adorable thing with his lips. Then after have a stare down, Castiel wrote what , looked like a paragraph, and Dean read it

_I'm fine with our pace. It's just that I am not feeling well. Even though the doctors found out everything is fine, all of the stuff they did gave me a headache. To sum it up, I just feel like crap. After this I would like to be dropped off at home and sleep. Even though Gabriel does not care what I do, even if I'm gone for weeks. I have homework to do so I'd like to just go home._

Dean put the pad down after he read it, "Wait wait, which one is it? Sleep or homework? These just sound like excuses to me. Just tell me the real reason." Dean watched as Castiel thought for a second and wrote something down.

_I need some space. I just moved here, and i haven't even unpacked my things yet. I've practically spent my whole time here with you. Not that I'm complaining, I just need space._

"Oh, okay. I see this now. It's okay I get it." Dean felt a little bad after that. He did take up two of the 3 days that Castiel had been here. He just really really liked Castiel. Dean definitely was over the whole 'liking a dude' thing. Dean wasn't gay, but he was straight with an was his only exception. Dean laughed to himself because that song popped into his head. He started humming but stopped himself because that song was too girly for him.  
Their food arrived and they ate in awkward silence. The latte was pretty good, even though Castiel didn't even touch his. He probably didn't like coffee or something. Castiel only ate half of his food before he decided he was done, whereas Dean licked his plate clean. It was the first real thing he ate today for pete's sake. The waitress sneaked up and took their plates, "Would the lovely couple want dessert tonight?" She asked with a smile. Dean looked to Castiel who shook his head. Dean really wanted pie but he forced himself to pass.  
"Do you want to just get going? It's already 8" Castiel replied with his usual nod. As usual, the ride home was quick, seeing as it was only a 30 second drive. When they pulled in the driveway, all the lights in the house were out, so Gabriel was most likely not home. Dean had a plan that would perfectly finish the night.  
"I'll walk you inside." They walked as far as the side of the house, and Castiel was pinned to the wall by Dean. His hands were over Castiel's head, one on each side. Dean smirked wide, "You can't end a date without a kiss, right?" Castiel looked extremely shocked, almost scared. Dean didn't really seem to care, and leaned in. When he got close, he stopped himself. He mentally hit himself, "Right. I'm so sorry, Cas. You want your personal space. Well, goodnight Cas. I'll see you on monday." Dean lightly kissed Castiel's cheek and let his arms fall to his side.  
He turned around and started to walk away. It was cruel to leave Cas hanging like that. He was being a tease, but he was just paying attention to what he said. Castiel didn't seem to want to kiss him at all, he looked like he wanted was to punch Dean in the face and call him a pervert. Dean could hear a sigh from behind him as his shoulder was tapped. He turned around.  
Almost instantly, Castiel cupped Deans face and lunged toward him, connecting their lips. Dean moaned in surprise and he kissed back. they stared at each other through the kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas to push them closer together. Castiel slowly closed his eyes, and so did Dean. Dean stepped forward a bit, so they were leaning against the car hood. Castiel pulled away, but the two instantly pushed themselves back together, this time the kiss was more intense. Castiel moved his hands to the back of Dean's head and started to twirl his hair.  
Dean didn't want this to stop. The feeling of Castiel's soft, yet slightly wet lips on his. Dean's body kept telling him to push it all even further, but Dean fought that feeling. It would just ruin the mood that they were in. After that, he slowly parted their lips and opened his eyes. Castiel's face warmed up and he mouthed goodnight. Dean let out a long, happy sigh and mouthed goodnight as well. Castiel went into his house and Dean got into his car.  
That was the best first kiss of his life.

* * *

Next chapter title: I knew it.


	8. I Knew It

A/N This is a pretty long chapter, so i wont post any more until Friday. Then I'll post chapter 10 on Christmas. Hah, it'll be my Christmas Present to you guys. Also, i love your reviews, it puts a smile on my face.

A month passed. It was pretty uneventful, by uneventful, Dean and Castiel spent a lot of time together. They went on many dates, kissed a lot, and really got to know each other. Castiel was surprised that they never got caught. Sam/Gabriel were in the same house for petes sake. How did they not hear Dean acting all flirty? They haven't done anything more than kiss, but still.  
Castiel still felt suspicious over his boyfriend. He was still unsure whether or not he was being serious. He should just simply ask him, but that would seem rude. Dean would probably feel betrayed, but Castiel just really wanted to know. He decided he should conduct a few test on him. Maybe get him to do things that actors wouldn't want to do. Castiel instantly kicked that thought out of his mind. He didn't want to think about that at the moment.  
It was the start of winter vacation, and all four boys were in the car, supposedly going home. "Ahhh, friday. My favorite day. Nothing better than a friday" Dean laughed. Dean and Gabriel were in the front, Castiel and Sam were in the back. Castiel had been enjoying this month, despite his situation. He was going to make everyday count. No matter what it took.  
"Turn here" Gabriel pointed to a road and Dean took it. Castiel was confused, that wasn't their usual route. "Where are we going?" Sam asked, as if he could read Castiel's mind and said it for him. Gabriel laughed, turned around and winked, "It's a surprise sweet cheeks." Dean laughed almost evilly, and Castiel found that adorable. Even though adorable doesn't fit Dean at all.  
Dean was too perfect. Everything about him was. He didn't seem to be messed up in any way. His eyes were perfect. His hair was perfect. His face, his style, his voice, his personality. It was just too good to be true. Castiel didn't know how Dean felt for him, but Castiel already figured out he was in love with Dean. The first days with Dean he just mindlessly crushed on him. But after a few weeks, he fell in love with him. It may have been fast, but Castiel was really in love with him. He could spend the rest of his life with Dean. And he most likely would.  
"How long until we're going to get there?" Dean asked Gabriel. Who replied with "Around 2 days. We should have just taken a plane."  
"Two days? Where the hell are we going that's going to take two freaking days?" Sam complained. Castiel knew exactly where they were going. They were going to Castiel's main house in New York. This was going to be such a fun weekend. Slight sarcasm intended.  
Around three hours later, they had to stop for a pit stop. Gabriel and Sam ran into the bathroom at the Highway stop. Dean stepped out of the car to put gas in it, so Castiel thought it was the perfect time to spend precious moments with him. He stepped out of the back seat and walked next to Dean. Dean put his head on Castiel's shoulder. "I hate driving without you in front. It just not as relaxing with Gabriel." He picked his head up and started to kiss his neck. Castiel couldn't help but smile, it really tickled him. But it definitely felt good. He kissed up his face until he lightly pecked Castiel's lips. He seemed to forget they were in public, and people were looking. Castiel couldn't correct him, so he just stood there and enjoyed it. Dean stood up straight and smiled. "Hey, why don't you just sit in the front for a while? Gabriel will probably be pissed, but I don't care. I love seeing his reactions to things like that. " Dean said with a flirty tone.  
Castiel nodded and looked around to see if anyone important was paying attention. Thank god Gabriel or Sam wasn't here to see them. He kissed Dean softly on the lips for a few seconds then patted his cheeks he pulled back. Castiel walked back to the car and sat in the front seat. He waited for Dean to finish filling up the car with gas. When Dean finished up, he sat in the driver's seat next to Castiel, and scoffed. "What the hell are those sons of bitches doing in there? They're taking a really long time. I just want to get there already." Dean turned the key so the car would turn on. The radio blasted some song that Castiel never heard. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and smiled.  
"Hey babe, how you feeling? I'm guessing you know where we're going." He asked with a slight amount of excitement in his nodded and squeezed his face, in utter disgust. "Do you hate your family or something? You seem to cringe at the mere mention of them. What did they ever do to you?" Dean squeezed Castiel's hand and they looked at each other. They were doing their normal thing. It was like their pastime to stare into each other's eyes. Castiel always enjoyed doing this. he loved Dean's eyes. They were such a bright green, with a tint of Dark green added. The reflections off of his eyes were so beautiful,. It made him so...irresistible.  
Dean quickly let go of Castiel's hand and looked in front of him, Castiel did the same and saw that Sam and Gabriel were walking back to the car.  
Gabriel walked up to Castiel's window and knocked, "Get out of my seat" He said angrily. Dean just casually shook his head, "He's fine. You can sit in the back with Sammy. You can deal with it." Gabriel responded with a sigh and sat in Castiel's 'old' seat. Castiel had one of those moment when he wanted to laugh, but he couldn't. That's one of the things he hated the most about himself.  
The next couple days were mostly quiet. They had multiple stops, and changed seats constantly. The last time they exchanged, Dean let Gabriel drive while he slept in the back with Castiel. He slept with his head on Castiel's shoulder. Surprisingly, neither Sam nor Gabriel commented. That was probably because Gabriel was driving and Sam was sleeping.  
Castiel really enjoyed Dean sleeping with him. Despite the face Dean was snoring lightly, he was peaceful. Castiel smiled when Dean's legs started to shift around. He tried to fit his legs in the seat, but it wasn't working/. It was adorable. Even though adorable doesn't exactly fit Dean.  
He made sure that Sam and Gabriel were watching and lightly kissed Dean's hair. He slowly patted Dean's head and played with his hair. Dean's eyes slowly fluttered opened. He looked at Castiel and smiled. He shifted himself up so his lips were near Castiel's ear. "How far?" He whispered into his ear. Castiel's feet squeezed as his voice vibrated in his ear. He looked out the window and showed Dean one finger.  
"Thank god." He whispered even quieter. Castiel's skin crawled. His hands clenched. Dean smirked as if he was really enjoying this. Castiel didn't hate it, he just had a feeling they were going to get caught being flirty.  
"You like this...don't you?" He whispered again, but this time went extremely soft on the 'don't you' Castiel clenched his whole body and could feel his pants start to get...tighter. Dean chuckled. "Keep doing that. I like it" He started to rub Castiel's back. He moved his hand slightly lower.  
The set Castiel off and he flicked Dean's forehead. "Hey!" Dean called out as he jumped away from Castiel and into his own seat. Castiel smiled in achievement. Gabriel looked to the back, "What the hell are two doing back there?" He seemed annoyed.  
` Which was unusual for him. Gabriel seemed to be in a terrible mood today. He's usually cranky, but today he was terrible. He would almost completely ignore everyone, especially Sam. Sam would try to talk to him, but Gabriel would just shrug him off. He always looked at Sam with anger. usual when Gabriel does that, it means someone forgot something. Maybe Sam forgot it was christmas eve? Gabriel probably wouldn't be angry about that. Gabriel probably doesn't care about that. But it was definitely something bigger than that. He'll have to check on all that later.  
"Cas hit me!" Dean pleaded. Castiel gave him a weird look. He didn't hit Dean, he just flicked him. "Well you should should just calm down. We'll be there soon." Gabriel called to the two of them. Castiel just rolled his eyes. Dean smiled and took out his phone, opened it up, and started texting. A few seconds later, Castiel's phone vibrated, so he checked it, and guessed it was going to be from Dean, which it ended up being

D: I'm bored. I don't want to wait for an hour. We should talk.  
C: Okay. You seem a lot more peppy than usual.  
D: What? I'm excited. I've never seen snow before. How are you not excited?  
C: I'm just not excited. Snow isn't even that great.  
D: I don't know. I think it's romantic.  
C: Romantic? How is snow romantic?  
D: It's very romantic! Christmas, cuddling by a fire. Not to mention snowball fights.  
C: ...  
C: That's not too romantic.  
D: It's very romantic baby. We need to do all of that while we're there.  
C: Whatever. I'm just not excited to see my family.  
D: Why not? They can't be that bad sweetie.

Recently, Dean had been calling Castiel things like that. Baby, sweetheart, honey, annoying crap like that. Castiel acted like he hated it, but secretly he loved it. Castiel absolutely loved it when dean would call his a cute name. It showed that Dean cares a little bit. The only one that Dean hasn't called Castiel yet it love. It was probably because Dean didn't love him yet. It had only been a month.

C: I don't know. They don't seem to give a shit about me. They made me move in with Gabriel because apparently I'm too much to handle. They never usually treat me like I'm their family.  
D: Well you have me. People who truly care for you and are always there for you, are your real family. Don't forget that.  
C: That doesn't change anything.  
D: Well just try and suck it up for the week, for me? I want to enjoy christmas  
C: Fine, I'll at least try  
D: That's my boy!

Castiel was not excited at all for christmas. He didn't like the holiday. You would have to spend all your money on someone, and they do the same. Shouldn't someone do that more often? Every person should give gifts, whether they use money or not, to people to show they care. Not on just one or two days of the year. Just because it was Jesus' birthday, doesn't mean it has to be everyone else's too.  
When they reached the house, Dean quickly got out of the car and stretched. Castiel couldn't help but stare. Dean had such a great body, how could you not stare. Castiel eventually got out of the car, and calmly walked up next to Dean. He turned his head and winked at Castiel. He replied with a slight smile. Gabriel brushed between them, completely ignoring the fact Sam was still asleep in the car. Dean noticed that too and shrugged, " Just leave Sammy. He'll wake up on his own. See how long it takes him." He giggled after saying that. Dean giggled a lot recently. A while ago he wouldn't, but now of days he would giggle at everything. When Dean walked inside, Castiel followed.  
They were almost instantly greeted by his older brother, Uriel, who Castiel really really didn't like. He held out his hand to shake Dean's. Dean pulled off a sort of bad smile, and he turned his head to Castiel in confusion. Castiel really wanted to laugh, but he didn't. Their mom ran over to them, "Oh, glad you boys are finally here! Dinner's ready, even though it's 8. We always have late dinners on Christmas Eve. You can just sit down at the extra table, say, where's Sam?" She asked. Dean's eyes went wide.  
"Wait. You know who Sam is?" Dean asked as the four of them walked into the dining area. Dean also looked surprised at how big the dining room was. It was about 5 times the size of his, but Castiel was used to it. He was raised into a rich family (most of the time)  
"Well of course! He came up for april vacation. He's a nice boy. I'm guessing you're Dean right? He talked a lot about you." His mother replied as she sat at one of the rest of his brothers and sisters were already sitting there. Castiel sat at the side table, which had three seats at it. Of course they wouldn't let Castiel sit in the normal table, he wasn't good enough for them. He never was. Castiel was happy he could sit next to Dean, at the least, but still.  
"Cas...did Sam come last year?" Dean leaned over to Castiel, trying to make it so no one else heard them. Castiel just shrugged, he honestly didn't know. He was always in his room, playing music. He was a musician, he knew how to play the piano, the guitar, and so many other instruments. That's all he did in his free time. He used to sing, but he didn't sing anymore. Castiel even recorded multiple CDs of all his covers. He only wrote one song all on his own, though it was a terrible song. He still played his instruments, it was what he did when he wasn't with Dean or doing homework. It was probably the last thing he had left that he enjoyed. Minus Dean, Castiel did enjoyed Dean's company.  
Dean sighed, "In April, Sam told me that he was going with his friend to New York. How the hell did I not realize he was talking about Gabriel. I'm going to kill that little shit."  
His mother brought their plates of food over, and Dean was delighted on how much it was. He instantly dug into his food, making a complete mess of himself. It was adorable. Castiel just pushed his food aside, he wasn't very hungry. Plus, his chest was giving him immense pain. He needed his inhaler, which he left at home. He had to try his hardest to take deep breaths. Dean didn't seem to notice his struggle, like usual. Castiel dealt with it though. At least Dean was happy.  
He looked up from his food, and noticed Castiel just sitting there. "Hey babe, why aren't you eating? We haven't eaten anything all day. You should at least eat something." He put his hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel took a deep breath and just shook his head. He really just did not feel like eating. He got up and walked into his room, without warning Dean or his family. He just wanted to be in there again. He looked at his piano he had left here. The real piano, not the crappy electronic one he brought to Florida with him. He felt the keys with his finger, and he was so happy. Castiel sat down on the bench, and there were so many memories that fit with that specific bench. When he got it, he was five. His parents gave it to him for christmas. It was the greatest christmas present he ever got. That piano went everywhere with him, except for Florida, he couldn't bring it with him. He missed it so much, it was another one of the only things that made him happy. It brought a true smile to his face, and he really felt like he was going to cry. He put his hands on the keys that would start his favorite song. But before he could, he heard the door burst open, revealing Dean.  
"What the hell happened? You just left. You left me there all by myself. I don't know anyone in your family but Gabriel, and he seems to hate the world today. Whoa." He looked around the room. "Your room is huge! Dude, you have like every kind of instrument in here" He walked next to Castiel, but first he closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting...whatever it was you were doing." He wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist. "But..." He slowly said, "It's 8:30. Christmas eve. What you wanna do?"  
Castiel shrugged. Dean shrugged as well, so they eventually watched a movie on Castiel's tv.  
When the movie was over,Dean looked confused about something. "Oh...Wait.. So I'm staying in your room right? Since Gabriel and Sam are such great friends, Sam can sleep in his. Unless you want me to sleep in the guest bedroom." He said suggestively. Castiel knew he was going to eventually regret this, but he walked over to his old bed and patted on it. Dean tilted his head in confusion as he sat on the bed. "Holy fuck! Your bed is comfy. Much better than mine. I'll be glad to sleep on here! You can sleep on the floor" He laughed. He laid himself down and spread his arms and legs out. Castiel watched him in silence.  
"What? Are you just going to stand there? C'mere. Lay down next to me." Castiel slowly laid down on one of Dean's arms. Dean brought his other hand to meet it, so his arms were wrapped around his boyfriend's.  
Normally, Castiel would be uncomfortable by this, but he felt right in Dean's arms. It especially felt right in that very moment. Dean turned his body so that his head rested on Castiel's shoulder, and he was on his side. He leaned close to Castiel's ear, and whispered, "I'm so tired. I wonder what can wake me up." Castiel shuttered at that, but this time he turned his head to connect their lips.  
Their kiss deepened, and Dean positioned himself so that he was practically pinning Castiel. Their kiss intensified, and became extremely sloppy. He opened his mouth to allow Dean's tongue to ender. Castiel reached his hands so he could start to take Dean's jacket off. He pulled it completely off, and tossed it on the floor. Dean pulled up and looked into his eyes, "Are you sure?" He asked softly and stroked Castiel's cheek. Castiel nodded. Before this moment, he didn't think he would want it. But now he did.  
Castiel pulled his phone out of his pocket to show Dean, "Huh? Why are you showing me thi- oooh. I never realized. Today is our one month anniversary. That makes this...better." He smiled. Dean stood up so he was sitting on Castiel with each of his legs on both sides of Castiel, and pulled his t-shirt off. Castiel put his hands on Dean's chest to feel it. It was a lot harder and more built than he expected. It made Castiel jealous that his boyfriend was so perfect and he was just...himself.  
Dean pinned Castiel's hands to the headboard and connected their lips back together. he moaned softly as he slowly started to rub his hips with Castiel's. Castiel joined in to increase the friction between them. Their tongues danced wildly. This was the greatest feeling Castiel had felt in so long.  
Dean pulled back again, and Castiel made a pout-like face in response. Dean started to slowly unbutton Castiel's shirt, slowly seemed like an understatement. Dean was such a tease, and it was one of the only things that pissed Castiel off. Once he unbuttoned them all, he pulled Castiel up to connect their lips once more. He brought his hands around to where the shirt was, and simply slipped it off.  
Dean moved his lips down to Castiel's neck, and started to nip and bite at it. Castiel shivered and played with Dean's hair. "Ohh, I love it when you play with my hair" Dean breathed against his neck. He traced his tongue down to Castiel's shoulders, and back up to his neck  
"Dean! I'm going to fucking kill yo- oh" Sam yelled as he violently slammed the door open. The couple jumped and looked at each other in horror. Then at Sam. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. He slowly shook his head in surprise. Dean sat on the edge of the bed and Castiel stood up.  
"I-...I knew it!" Sam voice cracked as if he was extremely excited. "I fucking knew you two were together! I knew it!"  
"How the hell?" Dean started to say.  
"Like I said before, unlike you, I can notice things that are obvious. I suggest you put your shirts back on. You may want to see this" And Sam left without saying anymore details. Dean and Castiel just looked at each other again, and did as Sam said.


	9. Fuck you Lucy

**A/n sorry I took so long my computer crashed so I have to use my iPod to upload everything. But enjoy guys**

They ended up following Sam to the main living room. Sam lead them to the big window, and Dean gasped at what he saw. It was so beautiful, "Oh my god" Dean breathed. What they saw was a large blanket of snow, which was barely visible since it was night time, but what Dean could see of it, was beautiful. He loved it, it was peaceful. He grabbed Castiel's hand, who seemed unimpressed. On the other hand, Cas looked almost adorable when he had a pouty face.  
"Just because you've seen snow before, doesn't mean you need to be such a dick about it." He complained, turning his head to Cas. Cas replied with an extremely rude frown kind of face. His face said something along the lines of Bah Humbug.  
"He didn't say anything." Sam said accusingly.  
"Oh yes he did. I can see it in his expression. Trust me, I know whatever is going on in that smart head of his. You can usually tell what someone is thinking after you've dated them for a month. Isn't that right, babe?" He smiled to Cas. Cas just nodded. Dean wished he could have seen his face, but Cas was turned forward, so it was pretty hard.  
Sam scoffed, "Trust me, it gets worse after you've been dating someone after a year...oh shit." Sam suddenly ran off into the hallway. 'that was a little weird' Dean thought. Sam was acting weird today. He always acts weird, well that's in Dean's point of view. "What is with Sam today? Same with Gabriel. They've both been acting pretty weird." Castiel just nodded to that and sat on the couch. "Hmm. Now that he's out of the way" Dean walked over to him and sat on his lap, backwards, so they were facing each other. Dean connected his lips with Cas's again. He smiled widely into the kiss. He just had so much to smile about. He had such a beautiful boyfriend, and he didn't have to hide his relationship from his brother anymore.  
He kissed Castiel harder, but he pushed him away. "What?" Dean asked confused. He seemed out there only ten minutes ago. Castiel yawned. "Oh, right. Me too. I guess we can wait. Let's just go to bed. Tomorrow's christmas anyway!" He got off of Cas and held out his hand for him to grab it. The two went back into Castiel' bedroom.  
Dean threw his shirt off and jumped onto the bed and got under the covers. Castiel changed into pajamas and joined him. Dean snuggled himself next to him, and the pair eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Dean woke up to the sound of someone yelling. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked over to Castiel, who was still asleep. "How the hell can you still be asleep after all that noise?" Dean asked quietly, mainly to himself, since Cas was still sleeping. He got up and out of the covers, so he could go see what all the fuss was about. He kissed Castiel's forehead.  
Castiel was suprising beautiful when he slept. He didn't snore or drool when he slept. He just had that usual sharp breath of him. He chest slowly rose and fell, he was just gorgeous. From what Dean heard, he was the exact opposite. He was an ugly sleeper. That's probably why most of the girl ended up sleeping on the couch. Castiel didn't seem to ever leave when they slept in the same bed, which made Dean almost want to laugh.  
The yelling in the other room intesified. He heard a loud, "Why don't you just fucking clean it up then?" and then another voice yelled, "I'm going out to get another carton of milk, you jackass." Dean smiled, it was actually entertaining. He heard the door slam, he started to get itchy to find out what happened. He ran out of the room, forgetting the fact he was half naked. He walked into the Kitchen where the yelling was coming from, and saw Gabriel leaning against a counter with a red face.  
"What the hell was that?" Dean asked. Gabriel sighed, "Just my brother. He spilled the carton of milk all over the floor and got pissed at me. He's been like that lately. Well, Lucy has always been like that."  
Dean turned his head in confusion, "Which one is Lucy? I was introduced to all of your brothers and sisters, and none of them were named Lucy or anything close to that."  
"Oh. That's Lucifer. He wasn't there last night. Most of us call him Lucy...for obvious reasons." Gabriel stood up and faced Dean.  
Dean's eyes wandered around and he really wanted to laugh right now, "Who named their kid Lucifer?"  
"I don't know. When we adopted him, it was already his name. Maybe his parents worshiped Satan or something. He sure acts up to his name." Gabriel answered calmly.  
"He's adopted? Wow."  
"We all are. Well, except me." That made sense. That's why half of Cas's brothers and sisters were black and Cas wasn't. Dean had to ask to be sure, " So even Cas?"  
"Yeah. After they had me, something happened with my mom so she wasn't able to have kids anymore. So they decided to adopt a crap load of kids." Gabriel answered.  
"Wow. I never knew that." Dean never really thought about the fact Cas and Gabriel looking nothing alike meant they weren't actually related. Gabriel shrugged, "Hell, I didn't know until I was at least five."  
"So after Cas?" Dean asked.  
"No, actually. We adopted Cas when he was around 6 or 7. His family had died in a plane crash, while him and his older sister were at a babysitter's. We tried to adopt his sister, so they could still be together. But the adoption agency denied it, and only allowed us to have Cas. We just told Cas that she died, and he still believes that to this day. I think he's the most tragic backstory to our family. About him not being able to talk right now, I had no clue about that. He never talked to any of us. I always guessed that he was just a angsty little nerd. Don't get me wrong. I love my brother, I just never...clicked with him. He's just so different than me. But really, that kid has gone through so much, man."  
That was a lot for Dean to take in. It just surprised Dean. All of it, every single word. Dean really wanted to cry for his boyfriend right now. "That's...terrible." He softly said as he looked to the ground.  
"Yeah. Are you going to be going back to bed? I am. It's still only 5 you know. I only woke up to get something to snack on." Gabriel yawned, "I'll be up at ten or so, unless we go somewhere like we usually do on christmas."  
It was a lot earlier than Dean thought it was. He probably should go back to bed. "Yeah. Maybe I'll sleep a little more too. Merry Christmas Gabe."  
"Don't call me Gabe." He winked and walked back to his room. Dean slowly shook his head, Gabriel could be such a handfull sometimes. But he was still Dean's friend. His best friend. He walked back to Cas's room, where he was still sleeping like a baby. Dean could not help but just stand there and watch him sleep for a second. He snapped himself out of his daze, and crawled back in the bed. Castiel shifted slightly, then turned to face Dean, and opened his eyes. "Shh, go back to sleep. It's still early." Dean kissed Castiel on the lips and closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was fall asleep like this, with their lips together. Knowing himself, Dean knew that would end terribly.  
Castiel grabbed Dean's face and grinned into the kiss. Dean pulled back slowly and stared into his boyfriends blue eyes. He could fall in love with those eyes. He could fall in love with everything relating to Cas. He just loved Castiel as a whole. The way he smiled, or when he didn't. The way he ate, or slept, or those adorable sighs he had. That thing he would do to Dean's stomach when they had a sleepover and he had to wake up. He loved everything about Castiel. Down to the last strand of hair on his messy hair. Today had been the day he finally realized that he, Dean Winchester, fell in love with Castiel Novak.  
"Merry Christmas, Love." He whispered to Cas as they closed their eyes.

When Dean opened his eyes once again, Castiel was gone. He ran out of the room and checked the kitchen for anyone. He checked most of the main rooms, and no one was there. The clock said it was 11, so where was everyone? It seemed Dean was alone in the house. "Is anyone even here?" He yelled as he walked into the room he didn't check yet. He paused when he saw Castiel sitting on the couch. He was watching one of those cheesy christmas cartoons. Dean plopped next to him, "Hey baby. Where is everyone?" He pecked Cas's cheek. Cas took out his phone and sent him a text: Out to breakfast.  
"What? Why arn't we there with them. I want to go out to breakfast."  
C: You didn't want to go.  
"I was never asked." Cas sighed after he said that. He texted: Yes you were. We asked you and you replied with a not now. I stayed here so you wouldn't be lonely when you woke up.  
Dean made a little awe sound, "Well, Merry Christmas." He pulled Castiel into a kiss. Well, they just pecked multiple times, which was a little weird. Dean laughed, "What are we even doing."  
Cas just shrugged. His face looked as if he was emotionally hurt at the moment. He seemed to have a lot on his mind. Dean being Dean, he had to ask about it. "Cas. what's on your mind? How are you feeling.  
C: Fine  
"Fine? Cas you don't seem fine. I know you and the faces you make. Tell me what's wrong." Dean grabbed Castiel's hand.  
C: How much is my brother paying you?  
Dean paused, he had no clue what Cas was talking about. "Paying me for what?  
C: Being my boyfriend.  
Deans eyes shot right up, then he looked straight into his boyfriend's eyes again."Oh, Castiel. Why would you ever think that?" He sighed in slight anger. Castiel shrugged and looked down at his knee. Cas looked extremely upset. To be fair, so did Dean.  
C: You're too good for me. No one would ever love me. That's what she used to say. Youre the only one who's ever looked at me romantically, or at least with care in their eyes. So you just had to be something that Gabriel used in a prank to prove that my life sucks.

There was more written, but he didn't want to read any more of it. He threw his phone to the other side of the room. "Cas. I would never ever do that to you. And I know Gabriel wouln't do that. I'm sorry, but you sound really pathetic. You think that you don't deserve someone." Dean was going to add, to love, but he wasn't quite ready for that yet. Castiel looked like he was about to cry, but he instantly tried to hide his emotion. Dean squeezed his hand tighter, "So get this into your head. I am your boyfriend, and I'm not faking. Gabriel doesn't even know about us! I'm never going to leave you. Cas...the truth is , I -"  
He was stopped by the door being slamed open, and Gabriel stormed in. Sam followed behind him. "We have to go home. Now." Sam said, almost yelled, angrily.  
"What? Why? We just got here last night." Dean yelled back and got up from the couch.  
"I don't care. We're leaving before Gabriel kills the whole family." Sam stomped into Gabriel's room ,and came back with his stuff that Dean packed for him.  
"Sam,"  
"Dean. You weren't there. Trust me. Gabriel and I are taking a plane home, you and Cas drive."  
"No."  
"No? I just told you."  
"Cas and I will take the plane. I hate to say it, but Gabriel can drive you home. You two should be the ones to suffer if you want to go home so badly."  
Sam laughed, "Dean, you wouldn't just let him drive your car for two days."  
"Try me. I'll have Mrs. Novak drive us to the airport. What time is the flight?"  
"2." Sam sighed as he handed them the tickets.  
A little while later, the two of them went with Cas's mom. When they were about to leave the airport, Castiel hugged his mom and handed her a piece of paper. His mother looked at it, and Dean could see her eyes trail back and forth through the page. She pulled him into another hug, while Dean just awkwardly sat there. The two acted as if they'd never see each other again. It was most likely just a family thing.  
The plane ride home went a lot faster than Dean expected, and finally they were home. "So." Dean sighed happily, "We have two days to ourselves. What you wanna do?"


	10. How's That for A Christmas Present?

A/N Welp, this Chapter starts the extremely M rated content. Read at your own risk. well, why would you be in the M section anyway?

Also, I want to give you guys more clues on the song. It's by the band Safetysuit. That band is basically their theme band for this story. You could say I sort of based the story off of that band. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

It was about 11pm on the day after Christmas. Dean was ready to pass out when he remembered, "Oh wait! I haven't given you your present..." Dean mentally hit himself as his boyfriend turned his head calmly. It was the day after christmas, and he completely forgot. He didn't get Cas anything.

Cas held up finger and mouthed an 'oh'. He ran into the other room. Probably to get something. Dean started to get frantic, "What do I do!" He yelled his head, he had absolutely nothing to give Castiel. Nothing whatsoever. He had to think of something, and think of it fast.

Cas ran back in with a small box wrapped in bright red wrapping paper. On top of it was a small white bow. It was beautiful even before unwrapping it. Castiel sat next to his and slightly smiled.

Dean sighed, "Look..I don't have anything to give to you. I completely forgot. I'm so sorry." He put his hands on his lap. Castiel just shrugged and took out a piece of paper and wrote: _I do not care if you got me something or not. I'm not a selfish person. As long as you at least thought about me, I'm fine. _

Dean was still upset with himself that he didn't get him anything. He felt like he was forgetting about him. He did not like feeling like that, especially since he felt the exact opposite about Cas. He felt Castiel push the box into his hand. Dean held it and slowly tore off the wrapper. Inside was a black box. Dean knew what was usually inside the stereotypical black box, and he was suspecting it be girly and cheesy. But when he took off the top, there was a chain necklace inside. In the middle of the chain was a golden locket. It looked pretty worn, as if it wasn't recently bought. It looked at least 50 years old. He opened it, and inside was the picture they took that one time they went to a part.

Dean was surprised he went through all of that trouble of getting this together. It was beautiful. Dean wanted to cry. He wrapped it around his neck and smiled. Cas returned the smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's perfect, babe." Dean told him sweetly.

Then Dean had a wonderful idea. "I just remembered. I did get you something small. It's not too much, hold on babe." Dean ran into his room, with the box still in his hand. He found a piece of paper and wrote something down quickly. He folded it enough so that it would fit in the box. Then he wrapped it all in a plastic bag, and made sure it was tight. It wasn't much, but at least he didn't completely forget about him.  
He ran back into the living room and stood in front of Castiel. He looked down as he handed Cas the present. He slowly undid the plastic bag, and shot Dean a confused look when he saw that it was the same black box he used. "Just open it." Dean said quietly. Cas cautiously took off the cover, unfolded the paper, which said: _Look up at me. _  
Castiel looked up at Dean, like the paper said. Dean looked into his eyes, grinned, and confessed, "I love you."  
Castiel didn't seem to think for a second, as he jumped up and Dean felt his back a cold wall. He felt Castiel's lips violently crash into his, and his hands were around Dean's back. Dean moaned softly into the kiss, mainly out of surprise. Castiel was pushing on him rather hard against the wall, and his leg went in between Dean's thighs. That earned another moan that escaped through Dean's mouth.  
Cas pulled back, but kept his arms and legs in the same place, Dean gasped. "Shit cas. That was...awesome." He moved a little and Castiel brought him right back to their position. Castiel wasn't going to give up. He pulled them back together, and Dean's mouth was slightly open. Castiel took that as an opportunity to push in his tongue. The two somewhat fought for dominance, and Dean really wanted to win. He didn't want to be pushed against a wall anymore.  
He shifted them so Dean was the one pinning Cas, which almost instantly turned the other way around. Cas was almost certain he was going to be the one on top. He pushed his tongue around Dean's mouth, and damn could his tongue move. Dean pulled back as far as he could, "I'm sorry babe. But there is _**no**_ way I am submitting to you. I'm not that type of guy."  
Castiel just replied by moving his hands down to Dean's ass. He squeezed softly, and it made Dean jump. Cas kept his hands there and pushed his hands up and down. Dean could feel himself getting harder by the second. Right now he didn't give a fuck is Cas topped, he was just so hot for him right now. This night had escalated so fucking quickly. He wanted Cas in one way or another.  
"Fine fine, you win. Just hurry up" He pulled his lips over to Castiel's ear, "I may not be able to take it unless you take me." He whispered as sexually as he could.  
Castiel breathed deeply and took Dean's shirt off, as well as his own. Castiel practically attacked Dean's neck with his tongue. He trailed over to Dean's shoulder blade and nipped at it. That would definitely leave a red mark. Dean was still against the wall, when Cas dropped down to his knees. Dean knew exactly what to expect next.  
Cas unbuttoned Dean's jeans and swiftly pulled them down, and he quickly got out of his as well. Cas moved his eyes up to Dean, as if asking to go further. Dean locked their eyes and laughed, "Go right the fuck ahead."  
Castiel grabbed Dean's erection from the fabric of his boxers, and Dean let out a quiet "Fuck." He could see Cas grin, and he bit the rim of the boxers, and pulled them down with his teeth. "Damn you are really kinky" Dean breathed out. Dean pulled his legs up so he could get out of his boxers completely. Cas got back up so he could kiss Dean's lips again. Dean could feel his cock push against Cas's boxers, and god damnit it felt amazing. He bucked his hips to add to the friction, and he could feel Castiel's heartbeat getting faster by doing that. So he did it some 's hands went back on Dean's ass, and once again made Dean jump. They kissed more intensely, Dean honestly couldn't take it any longer.  
Castiel started to notice that, so he dropped to his knees again. He curiously licked the head of Dean's cock. Dean shuttered, "Fuck Cas continue." Cas nodded, and took the whole thing in his mouth. Dean groaned loudly, adding a bunch of swears as Castiel bobbed his head up and down his length. Dean grabbed Cas's hair and started to pull and push at it, to make him go faster. The longer Cas sucked, the more Dean felt like he was going to explode. "Ughhh, Cas. I'm going to come. Oh...o-h fuck don't stop." Cas reacted by swirling his tongue. Right before Dean practically came, Cas pulled back with a pop.  
"Why did you stop? We aren't done yet." Dean breathed. Castiel pulled up his fingers, and stuck them in his own mouth. Now Dean was starting to get nervous. He's never done it with a guy, and he could tell this was Castiel's first time too. Seeing as Dean was his first relationship. He was doing fucking great for his first time. Dean just hoped to god that getting fucked didn't hurt. From what he heard from other people, it did hurt. But apparently it felt good after a while.  
Cas was taking too long to suck on his finger, when filled he flipped Dean around, so he was facing the wall. "God Cas, get it on." Dean moaned as he could feel Castiel's first finger push inside him. It didn't really hurt yet, it just felt a little weird, it made Dean really uncomfortable. .When Cas pushed in a second finger, it started to hurt. Dean moaned a little too loud, as soon as Cas started to scissor him. "Cas. Cas. Stop" He groaned. Cas quickly pulled his fingers out. Dean turned around so he was facing his boyfriend. "I want to see your face. The whole time. I'd prefer to see your lovely face over a wall." Dean put his hand on Castiel's cheek. "Wait...fuck what are we going to use for lube? I don't think I have any. Wait. Yes I do. In the bathroom, there's a drawer" Dean didn't say any more before Cas ran off into the bathroom, and returned with a bottle of lotion.  
Cas pulled his boxers off, and poured some onto his hand. Dean didn't even bother having to ask how Cas knew exactly where the lotion was.  
"No. I want to put it on you baby." Dean scooped it off of Castiel's hand, and spread it all over the blue eyed boys cock. Castiel's breath just kept getting heavier and faster paced. If that..was even possible. Castiel's breathing was always a little weird. It turned Dean on more.  
"Just do it Cas. Come on. Fuck me" Dean teased. Castiel just rolled his eyes and picked up Dean's legs, and pushed him harder against the wall so his weight would be easier to lift. Dean was pretty impressed that Cas was strong enough to pick him up. He put his hands sluggishly on Cas' shoulders.. He could feel the tip of Castiel's cock push into his entrance, and he let out a groan. Cas pushed all the way in, and Dean screamed. It hurt so fucking good. He pushed his head into Castiel's shoulders, wrapped his arms around his neck, and swore multiple times as Castiel pulled out and pushed back in. Castiel started to thrust faster, and harder. What was coming out of Dean's mouth was a mix of swears, moans, and occasional screams whenever his boyfriend hit that one spot that made Dean see stars.  
"Fuck me harder Castiel. God Cas. I fucking love you" He spewed out and Castiel was thrusting as fast as he could. Castiel shifted and moved the two so they were on the couch, so it could be easier for him to thrust. Castiel leaned down and connected their lips, and both of them felt their finish was coming up.  
"oh God..Cas...OH DEAR GOD CASTIEL" Dean screamed as he climaxed all over their stomach, and Castiel followed shortly after. Cas slowly pulled out and layed on top of Dean.  
"That...was...great. I love you" Death breathed out, and it was all he could say. Castiel smiled and rested his head on Dean's chest. He closed his eyes in exhaustion. Dean chuckled slighting. Despite the fact he was hurting all over, it was a great night so far.


	11. Open Your Eyes Once In A While

A/N Sorry this took so long. My computer broke again and all of my documents were deleted, including this story, so yeah...I had to retype it all and it's going to be a while before the next few chapters. There's going to be 15 and an epilogue. But anyway, Happy New Years even though this isn't New Years chapter.

* * *

"Let's go to bed." Dean breathed, while he was still underneath Castiel on the couch. Cas was already asleep on the couch, this all must have really tired him out. Dean slowly picked him up, but he was so heavy. Dean felt like he was going to die carrying him about 20 feet to his room. When he got in there, he threw him on the bed and sighed in exhaustion. He plopped himself down next to him, not even caring about the fact that they were both still naked. He pulled the covers over the both of them, and closed his eyes.

When he woke up the next morning, officially, since he woke up a few times after the first time he went to sleep, Castiel wasn't there. It didn't surprise Dean, he usually got up before him. He threw boxers on and tried to walk into the kitchen, but damn it hurt like a bitch. He couldn't walk, his ass hurt too much. He stumbled into the dining room area of the kitchen, and sat on a chair. Even sitting down hurt like a bitch.  
"Morning Dean" Sam greeted. He was sitting on the chair next to him, and Castiel was next to him. Dean smiled, "Hey, when did you guys get home last night?"  
"Sometime last night." Sam answered, he was clearly trying to hide a smile. Dean could tell exactly why he was smiling.  
"That's a lot earlier than I thought you guys would get home. Didn't you guys stop somewhere? I mean, didn't Gabriel get tired at all?" Dean exclaimed.  
"Well, I drove a bit." Sam mumbled. Dean could barely hear him, but he knew exactly what he said. "You did, _What_?" Dean grumbled, emphasizing on the What part. Sam looked like he was going to say something, but he couldn't find the words. Dean could not believe that Sam was stupid enough to drive when he was only 15. Sam wanted to be a lawyer when he grew up, and doing shit like that was not going to help him at all.  
Gabriel walked in from Sam's room, and yawned. The three originally in the kitchen took one look at him and instantly covered their eyes.  
"Gabe...put something on. Please." Sam said, with his eyes also covered, at least Dean thought they were covered.  
"What? oh." Dean could hear Gabriel laughing, "I forgot to change. You know I like to sleep naked."  
He could also hear Sam sigh, " Well, do us all a favor and just put some type of clothing on."  
"Oh, you like it." Gabriel purred. 'That was really weird' Dean thought as he heard footsteps, so he took his hand off his eyes. He looked over to Sam, "What the hell was that?" Dean almost yelled, All of that was probably the most disturbing thing he ever had to experience. Sam shrugged. "It's just Gabe being Gabe. That's all the explanation I need to give to you."  
Dean grunted "That too! He hates being called Gabe. And whenever you call him that, he doesn't care. Its like he's giving you special treatment! Thanks for stealing my best friend from me."  
Sam put his hands on his hips. "Well, _maybe_ he hangs out with me all the time because you always hang out with Cas. He probably feels like you ignore him. Maybe that's why we hang out all the time. At least I give a crap about him." Sam sounded like he was extremely pissed. He always seemed to get defensive when it came to Gabriel. Dean had to think of some kind of comeback to that so he didn't seem like the bad guy here. "Well, Cas is my boyfriend. That's different." He turned his eyes to his boyfriend, who looked to the ground like he was guilty. Dean shot him an 'it's not your fault' glance. Castiel probably felt left out at the moment, but Dean would make it up to him later.  
"Gabriel already said that he likes me better than you these days. He probably doesn't even want to be your friend anymore. I don't blame him." Sam sassed.  
"He never said that. You're lying." Dean spat out. His brother was actually pissing him off today. He usually annoyed him a bit, but when it comes to his relationships or friendships, Dean can get a little personal. He actually could not believe his brother today. He was being more of a bitch than usual.  
Gabriel wiggled his way back into the kitchen. He leaned on the island counter, which Sam was now leaning on the opposite side. "What's who lying about?"  
Sam jumped, "Nothing. It's none of your business." He was most likely lying before, since he seemed to get defensive again. But he always gets overly defensive over anything. Dean had enough. He needed to know what is going on for sure. "Gabe, we need to talk in the other room. My room" He said angrily as he got up and tried his hardest to walk into his room without making his struggle obvious. It was just so damn hard to walk. Stupid Cas. Stupid Sex. It was all their fault. As if sex was a human. If sex was a human, Dean would probably punch it in the face for giving him such pain and embarrassment.  
He sat on his bed.  
"Don't call me Gabe. You know how gross that sounds." Gabriel walked in, closed the door behind him, and leaned on it.  
"Then how come you let Sam call you Gabe?" Dean accused. Gabriel raised his eyebrows and and answered, "I don't."  
"Oh yes you do. Don't lie to me. Why do you suddenly hang out with him a lot more?"  
Dean accused again. Today was such a weird day so far. And it was still really early.  
Gabriel sighed, and looked like he was going to rant to Dean, which he kind of did, "Suddenly? I've always been hanging out with him. Now that you've got Cas, you only now started to notice. The world does not revolve around you Dean. If you opened your eyes every once and awhile, you'll learn something. There are so many obvious things you seem to just let float around your head. You're my best friend and all, but it's true." He took a long breath after saying that. Dean stood there dumbfounded for a couple seconds, "Like what?" He finally argued  
"Like the fact your brother and I are dating" Gabriel sighed.  
"_What_" Dean gasped.  
"Your brother. Maybe if you actually listened to what we have been saying, you would realize we've been dating for over a year." Dean just stood there in shock while Gabriel confessed that. He couldn't think of any way he could reply. He had absolutely no words. But he had to say something, "So..uh...Who's on the bottom?" Dean actually slapped himself after he said that. What kind of idiot asks that after they find out their best friend is dating their younger brother? Gabriel just kind of jokingly scoffed, "Uh...Wow Dean. That was the last reaction I would expect coming from you. I expected you to get all up in my ass about how I'm 19 and he's 15 but alrighty..I mean, really." He almost irritatingly said, "But...Me."  
If Dean had water in his mouth, he would have spit it out, "Me too." He replied.  
"Really? You don't seem like the bottom type. Most importantly, Cas doesn't seem like the topping type. And Yes, obviously I knew you and Cas were dating." Gabriel sort of laughed.  
"Yeah... I Know. It hurts like a bitch though. Especially after. I Mean, fuck I can't walk." Dean complained. Gabriel actually laughed at that and sat on the bed next to Dean. "Trust me, you get used to it. After about...seven times. Eventually you'll get used to it. It always is amazing. Even after a year. Sam is probably one of the best things to happen to me. Scratch that. He's _the_ best thing that ever happened to me. I really love him. I do. And shut up, I know I'm being sappy. It's true. I bet you feel the same way about my brother." Gabriel softly smiled.  
"That was beautiful" Dean said surprisingly. Gabriel hit his shoulder playfully. "You know what's depressing? Our boyfriends are the same age, but yours is a senior, and mine is a freshman." Gabriel sighed. Dean laughed, it was true. Though Sam would be a Sophomore if it wasn't for the fact their mother died. When she died he was young and they didn't feel he was ready to start school. "You want to go back to the kitchen with our boys? They're probably worried by now." Dean asked. Gabriel just nahhed. Dean's eyebrow shot up and his best friend just let himself fall back on the bed.  
He sighed as he reached his hand to grab one of Dean's pillows and put it under his head. "I'm so tired. I was up 'til three last night. And it's 8 right now. I need my beauty rest. Also, I only let Sam call me Gabe for a reason that I am not going to share with you. Let's just leave it at that. So yes, I get really perverted thoughts when anyone calls me Gabe" Dean smiled, his friend said the weirdest things sometimes. He laid himself next to Gabriel. Dean closed his eyes and let out a large breath, "That's sort of the same for me. I'm tired too. It's been pretty stressful. And I really did not need to know that. But it's been stressful for me lately."  
"Yeah, you probably let out a lot of steam last night? You're a potty mouth in bed and you're very loud."  
Dean ignored that comment and allowed himself to fall back to sleep. He was actually tired. Which once again was Castiel's fault. Of course an hour after they went to sleep, he had to wake him back up, asking for a second round. Which Dean accepted even though he was half asleep. He started to think about how lucky he was. He had such an amazing boyfriend. Dean continuously thought that when they got older, probably when they were out of college. Because Yes, Dean was never planning on breaking up with Castiel. He wanted to marry him someday. He truely felt that even though they were only together for a month, that Castiel was the one. He wanted to spend his life with him. He may even want to adopt with him and start a family.  
Things were looking good for Dean Winchester.


	12. Why Hell did He Even Come?

a/n I'm in the middle of writing a Sabriel spin off right now. I'm just not sure if I should continue. It takes place 20 years into the future. So would you guys want to read that? Please tell me in the reviews.

Dean woke up once again to the feeling of someone wrapped around his left arm. The last person he remembered being in the room with him, on the bed, was Gabriel. Dean yanked his arm away, being he even bothered to check who was next to him to be sure. He sat up, and looked down to Gabriel, who was actually an extremely startled Cas. Dean was actually surprised it wasn't Gabriel laying next to him.  
"I'm so sorry hon, where'd your brother go?"  
Castiel pointed to himself, and Dean understood what he meant. Castiel obviously meant that Gabriel went home. "How come you didn't go too? Did you just want to stay with me? How sweet. Wait...what's that face for?" Castiel's face looked worried. Cas nudged his head tword the door, as if to point to it. Dean had no clue what the hell he was talking rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'm confused. Just tell me." He put his hand on Cas' shoulder.  
Castiel took out his phone  
_Y_our father is home  
Dean jumped, "He's home? Shit!" he emphasized on the shit. "I'm not ready for this yet. I don't want him here. Yes, I'm happy to see him after two months, but still. I...I don't want him to know about us. I have no clue how he'll react. That's why Gabriel went home isn't it? Please tell me he didn't see you." He asked, suddenly stressed out. Knowing his dad, he would not react to Dean's liking. So the best thing was to just not tell him.

Castiel texted him:

_Yes He did see me... He seems like a pretty good guy. Sam introduced me to him. I think you should go outside and talk to him. Yes that's also why Gabriel left. _

Dean Sighed, "Fuck okay, I'll go see him_." _Dean ran out of his room, and saw his dad watching tv in the living room. "Hey dad." He said from the doorway. Dean felt extremely uncomfortable. His dad was sitting on the very spot that him and Castiel had sex on last night. He wasn't even sure if they cleaned up afterward anyway. Even if they did, it puts terrible images in his mind.

"Dean. Long time no see. I just came for a few days, your aunt isn't getting any better. I came to check up on you boys, to see if you're okay." He turned to look at Dean. The longer it took, the more the whole sick aunt story sounded like bullshit. It was years that she was sick, and he knew for a fact he didn't have any aunts. He never bothered to ask his father about it, since it really shouldn't concern him. Whatever it was, his father really didn't want him to know.  
"Oh and Dean, your new friend seems nice. He's very quiet though." He turned the tv off and stood up. He walked over to where Dean was standing.  
"Yeah...Listen dad...he's not exactly my friend...wow this is harder to say than I expected it to be"  
"I know. Sam told me"  
"That bitch." Dean swore. Sam always did shit things like that. He liked to be a tattle-tale. He did it all the time when they were little too. He decided to have his revenge, "So I'm guessing, you know about Sammy too, right?"  
"What?" His father's face was full of confusion. That meant that he didn't know. Perfect. Maybe Sam could have a taste of his own medicine now.  
"Did you know Sam is dating Gabriel? You remember Gabriel?" He said michieviously. His father's eyes widened.  
"So you're both gay? That's...something I didn't expect. Not that it's a _bad_ thing. I'm proud of you boys. Also, I really hope that thing between Sam and Gabriel doesn't last. I don't trust that kid. He seems like a complete prat who will do no good for Sammy. So just...watch him." His father's phone started to ring, he picked it up, "Hello...oh...Listen I can't talk right now...I love you but I'm serious it's not a good time. Bye" He hung up  
"What the hell was that?"  
"It's no one you need to worry about. When I was taking care of your aunt I met someone okay? It's none of your business and you shouldn't worry. I know she isn't your mother, but you just have to forget about it."  
"How long...have you been together?"  
"ten years."  
"Ten years? Mom died ten years ago! You got over her that quickly? What else should I know about? You have any kids with her?" Dean yelled. He couldn't believe his dad would keep something like that from him.  
"One. His name is Adam."  
"Oh beautiful. So you've abandoned us to go live with your other stupid family? I can not believe you." Dean threw his hands up in disbelief.  
"I'll talk to both of you about this, okay? Tell your boyfriend to go home. His parents are probably worried about him. From what I hear, he's been here since Christmas. You'll probably have to bring him"  
"His parents live in New York. He's been staying with Gabriel, and he doesn't really care. But I'll bring him home I guess." Dean walked in through the hall to his room. He didn't bother to look at his father again. He was too disappointed with him.  
Cas was laying in the bed, under the covers. His face was red and his breathing was about five times heavier than usual. He jumped and he could see his arms moved quickly. He smirked,"Cas...were you uh...You know.."  
Castiel nodded.  
"Wow, baby you don't seem like the type. You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" He laughed and shook his head. Castiel looked so embarrassed, his hair was much more ruflled than usual. Dean realized he'd never seen a dude hitting it off with himself before. It sort of turned him on to think that's what Cas was doing the few minutes he was gone. "You want some help with that?" Dean closed the door behind him and made sure it was locked. Cas raised his eyebrows. Dean walked onto the bed, and sat where Cas's crotch was. "Ooh. yes, you do need help with that. You want a blowjob or a handjob?"  
Castiel raised his eyebrows. He pointed to his mouth.  
"Blowjob it is then." Dean knew he was going to be terrible at it, seeing this would be his first one. He crawled under the covers and brought himself down so he was level with Castiel's cock. He kissed the tip lightly and kissed up and down the length multiple times. He couldn't see his boyfriend's face, but he could tell he was enjoying it. He stuck out his tongue starting at the bottom, and trailed it to the head. He brought it back down with swirling. He put the head in his mouth and closed his eyes. Castiel let out a loud breath. Dean took that as a 'time to take it all in' So he did. He put the whole length in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down.  
He added his tounge with the mess. If Cas had a voice, he would be moaning so fucking loud. Dean started to hum. Dean tried to put every inch in his mouth, but Castiel was too big for him. He would never admit it to him though. After repeating the cycle a few times, he could feel his breaths getting sharper and extremely uneven. He then felt a warm, salty liquid spray into his mouth. He came out from the covers and showed Castiel that he swallowed it.  
Cas replied by pulling up his pants with a weak smile. "I love you." Dean said softly. Castiel smile soft of faded, but instantly went back in place. Weird.  
"Oh right, I have to take you back home. I'm guessing my dad needs to explain a few things to us. I'm sorry baby." He stepped off the bed. Castiel did the same.  
The couple walked into the living room, "Okay. I'm going to go drop him off" He grabbed his keys off the bowl next to the door.  
"Took you long enough. Just don't be long." His father said softly.  
"Okay. I'll be right back." The pair silently went into the impala and ended up at Castiel's house. He kissed Castiel goodbye, "I'm going to be so lonely without you." He whispered. Cas replied with another kiss. He waved to Dean as he went back to his car. On his way home Sam called, "What the hell did you do? Dad just left. He said there was an emergency.  
Dean sighed, "I don't know. I'll explain things when I get home" He pulled into the driveway.  
"Okay I'm home now." He hung up.  
"Dean!" Sam called from the doorway.  
"It's so much like dad to leave without us." He ran over to Sam. Sam nodded, "What do we do now?" He asked  
"I think I need to plan for my New Years Eve part I'm going to have. Yes, I am going to have one whether you like it or not. You sometimes seem to forget who the adult in this house it. So you can't stop me." Dean was perfectly sure that it would went up being a good idea to have a party.  
"I don't care anymore. I just won't be there."  
"Not if your boyfriend comes. He'll force you to participate. Oh and by the way, dad knows about you guys now." Dean chuckled in achievement as Sam's face rose in anger.  
"You WHAT? I'm guessing that Gabe told you about us, but why did you tell dad? You know how fucking long I've been keeping it from him? A year. Ugh." Sam put his hands on his head.  
"Aw come on. It's not that bad. He seemed to handle it fine. It's payback for you telling him about me." He pinched his brother's cheeks. "Oh, and did you know dad has a whole family without us?"  
Sam sighed, "Oh well of course I knew that. I'm not an idiot. Also, I've talked to Adam a few times. He's not that bad of a kid you know."  
Dean grunted, "Whatever. I'm just pissed no one ever tells me anything. I'm going in my room, planning."


	13. New Years Eve not New Years Steve!

Okay! I'm sick with the flu so I have all the time in the world to write, so you'll be getting chapters quicker now. even though there's only 2 and an epilogue left. So enjoy!

It was December 31, the day of Dean's New Years party. Dean was excited! He spent a whole day inviting people. He didn't really need to plan for it, since everyone just kind of drifted on their own. People usually brought friends and beer, or any kind of alchohol, so his parties were never boring. Dean always enjoyed himself. even if his little brother always nagged him about his parties.. Sam always told him that his parties were dangerous. But they weren't. Dean would kick out anyone who brought dangerous drugs. Well, anyone he could catch. Some people would sneak the drugs, but if they got injured it was their own fault.  
Dean didn't mind the alcohol, he drank it himself. He hated the law that people under 21 couldn't drink. During ancient times everyone could drink alcohol, and there were as many accident having to do with it then than there was now. He always thought the least the US could do is make the law 18 like all other countries did. It was like bullshit to him. He had his first beer when he was 9, and it didn't make him an intense alcoholic. He did enjoy a beer now and then, but he never took too much. He didn't want to be like his father.  
Dean didn't invite Lisa like he usually did. She didn't deserve to come. During that month in school, she would spread rumors about him and Cas that they were dating. The pair decided to deny those rumors. It wasn't like anyone believed her anyway. Dean was as "straight" as straight could possibly be to them. They worshipped him. To them it was all just some stupid rumor that some bitch made up. Dean was planning on keeping it that way, for a while. He already had the perfect plan to come out.  
The party had started an hour ago, and Dean could tell Cas was uncomfortable. He was over on the couch, twiddling with his fingers. The pair agreed to not seem so intimate during the party. It was mutual, and they both knew that it wouldn't hurt the other. They were great at hiding it, too. No one had a clue. Dean decided to go talk him.  
He pushed aside the bimbo he was chatting with, moved past people, and sat next to his boyfriend. He had a drink in his hand. Which was punch spiked with vodka that his friend Benny brought. He took a sip and smiled, "Want some?" He asked Cas. He just shook his head.  
"Alright. How you feeling? You seem pretty bored." Dean asked him while mindlessly resting a hand on his leg. Cas just shrugged and put his hand over Dean's hand. Dean twisted his hand to entwine their fingers. "Wait...do you even know anyone here other than Me, Sam or Gabriel? I know I'm the only one you talk to in school./ Speaking of Same and Gabe, where are they. I haven't seen them yet. Have you?" He noticed someone glance over to them, so he quickly moved his hand. His face turned a little red. "Eh, let them do what what they want. They're probably banging anyway. Gross. I'm getting unwanted images in my head now. Speaking of banging...shit" Dean swore. Castiel just tilted his head to the side in confusion. Dean remembered that Cas had never been to one of his parties before.

"Well..there's this tradition at each of my parties I have...to fuck someone. But it has to be different each time." He thought for a while, he didn't know what to do, he wasn't ready to come out at this moment. People would be upset if they knew he didn't carry on the tradition, but they would all be cruel if they knew he fucked a guy. Well...got fucked by a guy. He was most likely over thinking it all, but he had a reputation to hold. Even though he shouldn't give a crap about what people thought of him, he never liked the feeling of people talking shit about him. He wanted people to like him. Then a lightbulb lit in his head. He got a great idea on how to fix it.

He leaned in close to Castiel's ear, "Do you want to be that someone?" Cas shuttered. He cautiously look Dean, and looked down as if he was unsure. He looked Dean in the eyes again and nodded slowly.

"Okay, great. Now, go in my room. I'll be in there in a few minutes." Castiel nodded and walked in the direction of the bedroom. Dean smirked to himself and took another sip of his drink. He looked around the room to find his victim. His plan was simple. He would make it look like he was taking a girl in his room, while inside, he would explain the situation. She would understand and sneak out through the window. It was foolproof.

Now, he just needed to find a girl he could trust. He looked around the room, and that's when he spotted her: Lisa. The level of anger in his chest went from 1 to about infinity. He didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She noticed him and started to walk in his direction. "What are you doing here? I didn't invite you." He said angrily.

She smiled, :I came anyway. I know you wanted me here. Listen, I need to talk talk to you. Alone. Let's go in your room" Before Dean,l could reply, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into his room. She slammed the door and pinned him to the door. She pressed her lips onto his.

Dean instantly pushed her off of him. He looked over to Cas, who was sitting on the bed, he looked just as shocked as Dean was. "Lisa what the hell" Dean yelled, his face redder with embarrassment and anger. He was really starting to hate her.

" I thought you loved me. Jake and ben are out on vacation with his parents, and I'm lonely." She was ready to hit her, but he knew it would be the wrong thing to do. He wasn't a dick. Cas got up from the bed and stood next to Dean.  
"Why is Castiel in your room?" She pointed to him

Dean rolled his eyes, "Why do you think? He's doing my laundry." He said sarcastically. Lisa's eyes opened widely. "You're actually gay? Wow. I was just saying those things to be funny!" She laughed, "Wait til I tell everyone about what just happened! They'll get such a laugh out of it!"

She tried to get past Dean and Cas to leave the room, but they blocked the door so she couldn't get out. "Don't. Or I'll tell Jake what happened and you can kiss your relationship goodbye. If I'm going to come out, i Want it to come out of my own it?" He threatened. She nodded and left the room without another word.  
Dean looked at Castiel again, "I'm sorry about that love. She... kind of just.. I don't know. That really ruined the mood." Cas smiled and lightly kissed the side of his lips. Dean pulled him in for a tight hug. He put his head on his shoulders like he usually did. "I love you." He mumbled into the shoulder blade.  
The more he thought about it, the more he realized Cas never said I love you back. He didn't _say_ it, and he never wrote it down. He always looked hurt whenever Dean said it. It was as if he didn't love Dean back, but he didn't want to admit it. It had only been half a week, but it still worried Dean. Maybe Castiel's actions really did just speak louder than his words.  
"So this is actually really awkward. I don't know if you want to...or not?" He awkwardly looked around the room. It was one of the most awkward conversations he had ever had in his life. His boyfriend just shrugged and pulled out his phone to check the time. It was 11:30. The time was passing extremely quickly.  
"Holy shit there's only a half hour left. That New Years show is wanna just go back in there?" Dean asked, cupping Castiel's cheek lovingly. Cas nodded and they walked into the living room. everyone was too drunk to care that Dean walked out of his room with Cas. There were people sitting in his spot on the couc. He shooed them away with just one snap of his fingers. He sat down on the couch, and Castiel sat on the floor in front of him. He played with his hair as they watched Taylor Swift perform on the TV. Dean laughed at how much he didn't like her. Her songs annoyed him and he thought she couldn't sing very well live. Some of her songs were fairly catchy. Dean couldn't help but hum We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together sometimes. He would _never_ admit that to anyone.  
Castiel laid back inbetween his legs, and a lot of the people in his room looked at them weirdly. Dean didn't care about that anymore. They would know about his relationship with Cas in a few minutes anyway. After what felt like forever, it was one minute to 12. Sam and Gabriel ran back into the room, their hair was all messy, and they were breathing extremely hard. Dean knew what they were doing. He remind himself that he was going to have to yell at Sam later.  
Everyone in the room stood up in excitement and anticipation for the New Year. Dean let Cas stand first, and he stood next to him.  
"Ten!" The group yelled.  
"Nine!"  
"Eight"  
"Seven!"  
"Six" Dean noticed that Castiel was covering his ears. He most likely wasn't used to such loud noises, since he always was in a quiet place. He must really hate loud noises. Dean felt really bad that his boyfriend had to be in that situation.  
"Five!"  
"Four!"  
"Three!"  
"Two!"  
"One!"  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They screeched and Cas' eyes squished shut. Dean laughed at how adorable he was, pulled his hands off his ears, and gave him a long soft New Years kiss.  
"What? Is Winchester kissing a dude?" He heard a voice say.  
"Yeah. It's sad how he lowered himself to that level. How disgusting." Said another  
"I can't believe I had sex with him once. I need to take like fifty showers now." A girl whispered to her friend.  
"I told you guys he was a fag!" Lisa yelled out. Dean disconnected himself from Cas. Cas looked extremely hurt. "You guys shut the fuck up or I'll personally come over there and kick each of your sorry asses, if you say shit like that again." Dean glared at the group of people who were mumbling. He turned to Castiel, who still looked pretty upset, "Don't worry, Cas, they're just idiots. It doesn't matter what they say, my feelings won't change."  
Once things finally calmed down, everyone left, including Gabriel and Cas. Dean wanted Cas to sleep over again, but he insisted on going home. Dean wasn't going to bother on insisting. It was his life,not Dean's. They made plans to go out on a date the weekend after school started again. Dean was happy he had something to anticipate. He knew the news of him dating a guy was going to get everywhere, and people were going to harass him and Cas. He knew Cas would be strong enough to push them aside, but he was still worried about him. He didn't want Castiel's first relationship to end because of peer pressure and bullies. Dean was going to make sure that everyone kept their hands off of him. He was powerful enough that most people were afraid of him, so he would try his hardest to make the rest of their senior year a good one.


	14. Let's get this straightor not

A/N. Well, this is the second to last chapter. I'm thinking of publishing it on Wednesday. (aka the 16th) Don't forget to review, I absolutely love you guys. Also, for a warning, this chapter is a little kinkier than usual, if it's not your thing you can just skip past it.

Some time had past. People in school were terrible at first. They would give the pair weird and crude looks, and some would whisper behind their backs. Dean tried his hardest to ignore them, but some words would stab him in the back. After a while, most kids just decided to ignore it. Some kids kept at it. Especially Jake. His favorite word always seemed to be "Fag" and "Queer" The usual words someone would call a gay kid to get on his nerves. It made Dean want to punch this guy in the face. He most likely would one day, and it would hurt. He was going to make sure of that. But for now, Dean and Castiel tried to put what people said behind them.  
Castiel was taking it all very well. That's what Dean thought, at least. It was always almost impossible to tell what the guy was thinking. No matter how close they got, Cas was always so far. It wasn't like that when they first met. When they first met Cas was out about everything. These days, Cas was distant. It worried Dean sometimes. Dean had confronted him about it, but Cas just shrugged it off to the side. They would still text each other, but sometimes Cas would reject the dates they were going to go on. He would always state that he was too busy. Dean never knew exactly what he was busy with, since Cas never told him. However, He still loved him to death. He loved Cas more and more everyday, and no one, not even the cruel people in school were ever going to stop that.

It was their 2 month anniversary, Castiel was over and Sam was at Gabriel's house. Dean was also excited, since January 24th was also his birthday. Dean decided it was the perfect time to make a proposal. Not marriage, obviously, but a little something different than the both were used to.

"Hey, baby, I want to try something later on today" The two were sitting on the couch, and Dean's arm was around Castiel's shoulders. They were watching that show Killer Karaoke. Dean loved that show, even though it was cruel. Dean would never think of even trying to be on that show. They have been watching it for 2 hours straight. Dean would probably never get bored of that show, it kept on getting funnier and funnier as they went. Dean waited for Cas to react to his statement before the question.

Cas looked at him, he tilted his head as if to state that he was listening. Dean brushed his hand up and down his lover's shoulder. Cas put his hands on his own legs, and started to nervously rub them. It was as if he knew what Dean was going to ask, and was already nervous about it.

"I was thinking...have you ever thought about me being able to top?" Dean asked, not even awkward about those kind of things anymore. He was always perfectly open with their sex life.

Cas looked at him for a moment, sighed dramatically, and shook his head. He seemed to

"Well, why not? I mean it doesn't hurt. I thought you would be tired of doing the same thing and you may want to change things up a little." Dean didn't want to pressure him or anything, it was just a suggestion. He enjoyed being on bottom, but sometimes he wanted to take charge.  
Castiel still shook his head. He looked terrified at the thought of it. Dean smiled, "I'll be gentle. It's okay if you don't want to, it was just a suggestion." Cas shook his head furiously. He was most likely scared, and Dean had to respect that. It was a pretty scary thing. Especially if you're someone like Cas. Dean learned from Gabriel that Castiel had mild anxiety, which actually explained a lot about him. It explained why he was hesitant to go into loving him. He was too nervous to say it back. But Dean still told him that he loved him every once in awhile. Sometimes Cas would still look upset at him when he said it. It worried Dean. A lot about his boyfriend worried him. But that's what boyfriends are for.  
Cas shrugged. He still refused to bottom, So Dean was just going to leave it at that. He turned to the tv, which was switched off. He looked back at Castiel, who had the remote in his hand. "Hey! I was actually going to continue watching that, you dick." He jokingly swore. Cas looked at him and smirked. Dean knew that smirk anywhere.  
Cas took Dean's arm off of him and moved himself so he was sitting on Dean's lap. He put their lips together. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' neck and returned the kiss. Cas put his hands on Dean's hair and fiddled with it. Dean moaned slightly to that feeling. He loved it when Cas played with his hair.  
He moved his hands down to Cas' hips and slipped his hand under so he was gripping Castiel's ass. He squeezed lightly and Castiel jumped. It caused him to pull tightly on Dean's hair and make the kiss sloppier. Their tongues mingled rapidly. Cas knew that pulling his hair was his weakness, so he pulled harder. Dean groaned into their kiss. Castiel meant buisness today. He was proving the point that he was going to top.  
Castiel pulled back violently. Dean chuckled, "Whoa, how long have you had that in your system. Am I going to get more of that?" He winked. Castiel stepped off of him. He grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him off. Then he lead Dean into his bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. He backed to the headboard.  
Castiel quickly stripped out of his clothing and crawled on top of Dean. He connected their lips again. Dean reached his hand down to Castiel's cock and started to pump lightly. It sounded as if Castiel moaned, but it was probably coming out of Dean's mouth. He didn't really care to notice their noises right now. His lower half was starting to ache. It was his pant's fault for being in the way. Castiel moved to his neck and nipped at it.  
"Hey hey hey. How come you get to be naked but I don't? Fucking tease." Dean trailed his hands around to Castiel's ass.  
Cas pulled back and smiled. He looked into Dean's eyes, like they always did. His usual soft blue eyes were sharp and full of lust. It made Dean feel hotter. He really wanted Cas so bad right now.  
Cas blinked once softly then rolled his eyes. He pulled off Dean's shirt, then continued to attack his neck. He traced his tongue and started to suck on one of his nipple. Dean let his head fall back on the pillow. He didn't have enough strength to keep his head up while Cas was doing that.  
He licked to the other nipple and decided to play with that. Castiel was definitely doing all this differently than usual. He usually just did the important stuff and that was it. He was going a lot slower this time. Dean was unsure whether he liked that or not. He liked the feeling. But right now he wanted everything to get done. He moved his hands up and and down Castiel's ass roughly. Soon enough Castiel moved down too far that he was out of reach. Dean sighed at the loss of something to hold on to.  
Castiel kissed down his stomach lightly as he also grabbed Dean's hips softly. He pressed his thumb against them lightly and started to massage circles. He kissed the edge of where his pants were. Dean laughed, he was extremely ticklish there. Cas continued, "Stop! That tickles! You're going to give me a heart attack!" Dean let out.  
Cas nodded and pulled down Dean's pants and boxers in one move. He gripped Dean's dick and stroked rapidly. Dean huffed loudly and let out a groan. Castiel looked up to make eye contact, and Dean put his head up as far as he could and smiled. "You're going to be the death of me." Dean breathed out.  
Cas decided to take him all in after he said that. His engulfed as much of Dean as he possibly could. And damn did it feel good. This was probably the best blow job he'd ever received. He bobbed his head up and down like it was the last thing he ever had to do. He was so into it. His tongue swirled around at the head. Dean could feel a light amount of spit trail down his length. He shivered. Maybe this is what an actual blow job was supposed to feel like. Half the girls who sucked him off had no clue what the hell they were doing. But Cas seemed to have experience. Which was a good thing, since it felt so fucking good.  
He grabbed Castiel's hair and ruffled it harshly. He moaned, "Jesus Cas don't stop that." Cas started to fiddle with Dean's balls and continued to suck him off. It felt so right. He was lucky Sam wasn't home. He didn't want him to hear the almost inhuman noises he was making. He felt Cas take his mouth off completely, and he sighed at the loss. Cas started to stroke him again. He was just delivering the whole package this time.  
"Continue or I'll do it all myself. I fucking need you." His groaned out. Castiel grabbed Dean's hands and tried to pull him up and make him sit up. He connected their lips again,and Dean could practically tasted himself on Castiel's lips. Cas pulled them up so they were standing on the bed. It was hard to not fall off the bed. He felt himself crumbling as Cas started to grind against him. "I'm going to fall if you keep doing that. Why are we even standing up?" Dean asked.  
Castiel put his finger on Dean's lips to silence him. Dean rolled his eyes, Cas was being really bossy. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and turned him around so he was facing the wall. Dean bend and put his hands on the headboard. He knew this was going to be the fun part of having sex. He waited for Cas to get the lube...but he wasn't getting up. He kissed the back of Dean's neck, and kissed down his back.  
"Cas...what are you doing?" He said curiously. Cas grabbed both of Dean's cheeks and spread them apart. Dean knew exactly what Cas was going to do. It never happened to him before. So he had absolutely no clue how it was supposed to feel.  
Castiel's tongue trailed through and he started to suck. It was the weirdest thing he had ever experienced. The feeling of Castiel's tongue trailing his ass was one of the greatest things he ever felt. He blew a small amount of air that made Dean shiver. He didn't think he was going to last much longer.  
Castiel massaged his thighs and continues to lick his ass. Dean was still getting extremely mixed signals about all this, but he liked it. Now, he really just wanted it to get on the to fun stuff. Cas spit on his hole and few times, sort of using it as lube. He put a finger inside of him, and twirled it around. Dean's head slammed down and he started to lose his breath. He reached his hand down and started to stroke himself.  
Cas inserted another finger and started to really stretch him out. It wasn't like he needed it as bad as their first time, but it was still necessary. He took the fingers and spread them, and he inserted his tongue inside him. "Jesus, Cas. Kinky." He breathed. Cas continued to tongue fuck him, and if he didn't stop, Dean was going to come right then. He stroked himself faster.  
Cas stood up and positioned them so Dean was laying down again and Cas was sitting in between his legs. He inserted his fingers, and fingered him more. He reached to the side table and pulled the lube from the drawer. Dean never kept it there, so Castiel must have put it in there earlier. He poured some onto his hand that wasn't inside Dean, which took skill, and slid it over his own dick. He pulled his fingers out swiftly.  
He aligned the head and slowly pushed in. Dean let out a groan. Once Cas was fully inside, he waited a few seconds for Dean's approval to continue. "Fucking move already god dammit." He swore.  
Cas took that as a sign so he could start pounding Dean as hard as he could into the bed. He didn't seem to care about taking it slow. And damn Dean wished he was like this before. It felt five times better this way.  
"Faster, oh god Cas! Fuck me!" Dean cried out. Cas went faster, and harder until he found the place that made Dean see stars. He angled himself so every thrust would land right there. He thrusted as hard as he possibly could, he grabbed the bed post to support himself better.  
Dean was swearing and moaning so hard he almost forgot the breathe. He could hear that Cas was having the same problem. It was always like that during sex for him. He probably wasn't used to it like Dean was. He could see the sweat roll down both his and his lovers faces. Castiel reached his hand to Dean's cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.  
He could feel himself coming to his climax. Cas thrusted a few more times, and the couple came at almost the same time as Dean screamed out Castiel's full name.  
"We...made a mess." Dean tried to let out, but he was so tired. Having sex was a really tiring thing. He pulled out slowly and plopped down on his side of the bed. He wanted to just sleep.  
It was still only 3. Castiel didn't seem like he was tired at all. He got up from the bed and stretched. "Maybe you should go take a shower or something. I think I'm going to sleep for awhile." Dean sighed. Castiel nodded as he started to leave the room.  
"Love you." Dean called out as Cas shut the door behind him. Dean sighed again and closed his eyes. He heard the door open again and Cas peek through the crack of the door and he just nodded. Dean was unsure of what that meant, but he smiled back to him.  
Cas actually left to take a shower that time. Dean could hear the shower turn on. He closed his eyes once again and thought about his usual things that always brought him to sleep. It was probably the best birthday he had in years  
Suddenly he could hear a phone start to ring. He didn't know what that ringtone was, so it had to be Cas' phone. He only heard his phone go off once, and that was when it was on vibrate. He looked to where Cas' pants pocket was, picked the phone up, and looked at the caller ID. It was a blocked number. Dean didn't know who it could be, but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?" He asked.

"This isn't Cas. Who is this? I need to talk to him this is an emergency." The voice on the line said. It was obviously a girls voice. She sounded like she was a total bitch. She just had one of those voices. It was very unique, and he never heard it before. It couldn't be anyone Dean has met. He knew everyone that Cas knew, so he had absolutely no idea who it could be.

"Talk to him? What? This is his boyfriend, Dean. Who the fuck are you. You have to be someone he doesn't like."

"I'm his sister."


	15. Oh Don't You Worry, I'll be Fine

A/N Welppp this is the last chapter. Well not reallly, you still have the Epilogue to anticipate for. Well...hah I hope you "enjoy" this chapter. I love you guys so much, and thanks for reviewing. By the way, the name Iea is pronounce EE-Uh if you're wondering.

* * *

Dean was so angry. He could not believe what was coming out of her mouth. "Excuse me? What do you mean by talk with him? He's mute. Who are you really?" Dean sat on his bed.

He heard a sigh come from her end of the phone, "I told you! I'm Castiel's Sister, Iea. Please, I need to talk to him about something. Just put him on the phone. I swear." She sounded really had no clue what she was going on about, but he knew of a fact it couldn't be Cas' sister. He was seriously going to beat the crap out of the person who gave this bitch the next time he saw him. This was going a little bit too far. Cas was very quiet when anything came on about his sister. He didn't even know she was alive, so how could they possibly have been talking. It was simply impossible for this girl to actually be Cas' sister. Dean needed to get to the bottom of it once and for all.  
Dean sighed, "Listen. He's been mute since birth. He can't possibly talk back to you. Get your facts straight before you call pretending to be his sister."  
"He's not mute. I talked to him a few months ago. I know what he's going through. I get that. He doesn't even answer my texts anymore. Well I only learned what happened to him a few minutes ago when I talked to Gabriel." She seemed to talk way too fast for Dean's liking. He knew for a fact now this chick was just prank calling. It was probably a friend of Jakes who happened to has Cas' number. It had to be Jake. Who else would have known about Gabriel? He decided to play along,to be funny. He could entertain the girl for a while.  
"Going through? Cas is perfectly fine. You're just a prank calling bitch. Tell Jake I said hi."  
"I'm not! I don't even know who Jake is. Just ask Cas! Wait wait wait. If you're his boyfriend, How the hell do you not know about his condition?" Dean wanted to laugh out loud, this girl should get an award for her great prank calling skills.  
"Condition? What the fuck are you talking about?" he heard the shower turn off. Cas took really quick showers. It wasn't like he had much to wash on him.  
"Castiel has cancer..." Dean put the phone down after she said that. He kept her on the line though.  
He tried his hardest to not cuss out this annoying bitch. First she came along claiming to be his sister, now shes saying he has cancer? That's the final straw. He didn't want to talk to her anymore. He put the phone back to his ear. "Listen to me. i don't want you to call again. I don't like you and Jake's bullshit."  
"Listen to me! I'm not lying! Just ask Cas about everything! I know that he's dying and it must be hard for you to take in, but I'm serious. And tell him to answer me once in awhile. " Dean closed the phone. He didn't know how her or Jake got the number, and he knew they were just joking, but they knew how to get Dean pissed. All those things she was saying was so full of bullshit, he didn't even bother to start to believe them. Cas was always perfectly fine. Dean was pretty sure that if he had anything wrong with him, he would tell Dean. Cas told Dean everything.  
Cas walked back into the room, wearing a light gray t-shirt that perfectly showed the shape of his skinny body. He wore shorts, even though it was in the middle of winter. Dean remembered he was still naked, so he threw his old clothes back on. Dean smiled, "What's up cancer boy?" He laughed, "Some annoying chick prank called your phone, saying you were her brother, and you were dying or some shit. Crazy, right?"  
Castiel jumped in surprise and backed up into the wall. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack or something. His breathing was heavier than usual. He looked terrified.  
"Cas?" Dean stood up from the bed and started walking over to Cas.  
His face was blank, as if he saw a ghost, or something. Cas was acting stranger than he expected him to be. Dean expected him to smile at how stupid all of that was too. Cas needed to smile that people prank called him.  
Dean's face turned red, "Goddamnit. Just tell me that's a lie. Smile with on. You're supposed to smile. "  
Castiel stood silent, his breath getting harsher and harsher by the awkward seconds that went by. Cas tried to run out of the room, but Dean gripped his shoulders before he got halfway across the room. He gripped Castiel's shoulders as tight as he could.  
"Cas. What the fuck have you been hiding from me. You have that face...I need to know the truth." He looked his boyfriend dead in Cas' bloodshot eyes. Cas licked his lips nervously and looked to the ground. He shook his head quickly. He started to mouth No multiple times. It was as if he was silently chanting it.  
"Just...I swear to god Cas. I bet you talk to her all the time. I bet you blab to everyone and just did this cute mute thing to get into my pants. I bet you don't even have Cancer. You probably told your sister that so you could have an excuse to not talk to her. Don't lie to me!" He yelled, his face almost purple. He didn't know why he was getting angrier than he was expecting. He was having mixed emotions about everything at the moment.  
Cas started to look like a mess. He looked like he was going to break down and cry. Dean knew this was his anxiety working up. Cas tried to pry Dean's hands off his shoulders.  
"Castiel! Stop trying to run away when I'm talking to you!" He yelled again. He needed to calm down. It was all going too fast in his head. Only an hour ago they were happy. What the hell happened.  
Cas picked his head up and looked in Dean's eyes again. His was full of anger as well. He also had huge traces of fear. He had been crying. His face was red and there were small traces of tears. He was definitely hiding something.  
"Cas. I know you can talk. I just know it. Why else would you react the way you did. I mean, I thought I was the one person you could trust. I thought _you _were the one person I could trust. But I guess we all have our own secrets right? You're whole existence to me has been a lie, hasn't it! I don't know if I can trust you! What else? You have a secret girlfriend back in New York? The one thing I knew for sure about you. Do you even love me? Lovers don't keep secrets like that away from each other. Tell me the truth.I mean, What the hell, Cas!" He yelled again. He was squeezing too hard on his shoulders, that he was pretty sure it was hurting the crap out of Cas.  
"DEAN! Let. Me. Go!" Castiel harshly pushed Dean's chest to push him away. Dean stumbled back in surprise. So he _COULD _talk! He had been lying. Dean couldn't believe it.  
"Maybe I should just go before I cause you anymore annoyance. By the way, I do have cancer you di-" Castiel started to yell, but he tumbled to the ground. Dean expected him to get up and say, 'Joke's on you shit head! Haha!' but he didn't. He laid there motionless, on the hardwood floor of Dean's bedroom.  
"Cas?"  
He didn't get up. Dean started to panic. He didn't want this! He checked for the vital signs. He had a pulse, but he was barely breathing. This was all happening way too fast. He didn't want this. He called 911, and thank god his house wasn't that far from the hospital.

They were rushed into the emergency room, and Cas was brought into a room. The doctor from before stepped in front of the door before Dean could enter, "We're sorry, but right now only family can be in here."  
Before Dean could protest, The doctor slammed the door shut. Dean didn't want to leave Cas in there. It was his fault, and he needed to be in there with his boyfriend. He sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room and called Gabriel's cell. He didn't even realize he was in hysterics. He didn't even care what state he was in right now. Cas was all that mattered. After what felt like eternity, Gabriel picked up.  
"Yo. I'm a little busy right now." He sounded so careless.  
"Gabriel. Get your sorry ass down here right now."  
"Listen Dean, I'm not in the mood to go to your house right now." He said, not really noticing the fact Dean was crying.  
"Your brother is in the hospital you idiot!"  
"Oh shit. I'm on my way." Then Gabriel hung up. Dean was getting extremely nervous. He didn't want to register what was going on. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. He didn't want Cas to be in the hospital. He didn't want to think of the possibility of never talking to him. Never holding his hand again. He never wanted to let Cas go. He let his anger overtake him. His stupidity caused Cas to get hurt. The only thing he knew for a fact, was that Castiel was dying, and it was his fault.  
It was taking too long. Way too long for Dean to be able to handle. Gabriel came running in through the main doors of the ER  
"Where is he!? Holy shit Dean. You look like you were in a nuclear explosion."  
"I..." Dean started to say, "He's in there. They won't let anyone but family in. Gabriel, I'm scared" Dean looked at his feet. He really was scared. He wanted his boyfriend to be fine. He wanted to look back at this day and laugh. It was all just some big misunderstanding.  
"I am too. Hold on. Let me see if they let me in." Gabriel ran over to the door of the room. He knocked on the door, ran in, and didn't come back out. He was _SUCH _an emotional help. That made Dean wonder what the hell he was even doing in there. He never seemed like the one to care if Cas was in the hospital. but right now, he looked almost as scared as Dean was. Maybe he really did care for Castiel. maybe the past month the two got to know each other more. Dean just didn't know what Cas' life at home was these day. Maybe Gabriel really did care. He knew Gabriel cared a whole lot for Sam. Speaking of Sam, he was with Gabriel. How come he wasn't with him? Dean wondered. He was probably still at their house.

Dean waited for even longer. It was painful. It felt almost impossible for him to wait any longer. He just wanted to know now. He wanted his baby to be fine. Finally, Gabriel walked out. He looked nervous as well.  
"What's happening?" Dean asked frantically.  
"he's in there. He'll probably be fine. This isn't the first time this has happened, bro. They have him on life support right now. That's a first though. It must have been really rough this time. You can go see him now. And Dean, be gentle with him. It's really rough for him right now. But you can see him."  
"Thank god!" Dean ran to the room, and was shocked at what he saw.  
"Cas..." he slowly walked to his boyfriend. He was breathing through a thing attached to his nose. it was plugged into a machine, which was plugged into the outlet. Cas opened his eyes, and focused them on Dean.  
""Hey." He said with a very harsh sounding voice. It was probably like that since he hadn't talked for a while. Dean was going to have to get used to Cas being able to talk. It wasn't exactly a natural occurrence for him.  
"You can talk?" Dean asked. He sat in a chair next to Castiel's bed and held his hand.  
"Yes. For now. While I'm hooked up to this thing, it's basically the only thing keeping me alive right now. Without it, my lungs wouldn't function right. I'd probably die almost instantly " He pointed to the machine.  
"So...how are you doing? I mean...holy shit Cas. I just don't understand any of this. I'm so sorry I did this to you. It's my fault you're in here. I got you all worked up. I knew it was a dick move. I'm guessing that girl was really your sister. I own her an apology too, she probably had no clue what I was saying."  
"Yes, she is my biological sister. I just never told my family that I knew she was alive. She's one of the only people I ever talk to. I used to talk to her about everything...until...well. Let me explain. It's not your fault, it was bound to happen. My biological father and mother were heavy smokers. My mother smoked during my pregnancy. I've always had lung problems. But about a year ago, I regret to say, I started to smoke myself. It was addictive, and it was hard to stop. Over time, one of my sisters noticed me. She told my parents and they took them all away from me. I was a mess. I know. A 14 year old genius who also smoked, it wasn't a great idea. I had to last in my room the whole summer without leaving, basically. I started to notice that my breathing got worse. I eventually, without knowing, developed lung cancer. It wasn't until before I was moved here, that I found out I had Cancer when the doctor told me. About the speech, a month before I moved here, I noticed that every time I tried to talk, it would hurt and i would eventually not be able to breathe. So I decided to tell you I was mute so I didn't have to be in that situation. When I was diagnosed, they said I was too far into the Cancer for it to be curable. I was too scared to tell you. I didn't want you to worry about me. I wanted you to be happy. It hurt me both physically and mentally to keep it all from you. While we were...having sex...I tried my hardest to keep my struggles from you. I wanted you to enjoy it, not matter how much pain I was possibly in. I've been doing everything for you. I'm sorry, Dean" He took a large breath  
"So...You went through...that pain..so that _I_ could be happy? Cas you never had to do that. " He squeezed the hand tighter.  
"I've been like this for a long time, I'm used to the pain by now. I have to do it for you. I could tell that you really needed it. I've been in the hospital for this at least three times. And sometimes...I'm upset that I make it out."  
"What do you mean, upset? You should be happy you're alive!"  
"Exactly. I...don't want to be."  
"Cas I don't understand. You always seem happy when you're around me. Why wouldn't you be happy to stay longer with the people who love you?"  
"It's simple. I don't want to have to deal with this anymore. You don't know what it feels like to wake up each day and wonder if this is going to be your last. You don't know what it's like to be around people and hope to god that you don't collapse right in front of them. It's been so hard to put on a smile sometimes. I'm just lucky I know how to act. The doctors don't even have a time span for me anymore. They say I'm a weird case. It's incurable. Sometimes I want this mystery to end. It's not like I deserve to keep living anyway. I'm just one big incurable mess" Castiel sighed. Dean leaned over and kissed his forehead.  
"Cas, you don't believe in what you have. You can't see that you're enough. You have to believe in yourself. I need you. I need you to stay with me. I don't care if you have ten minutes, or ten years. I am going to stay with you. Sure, we'll have sudden outbursts like earlier, but we can put them behind us. I love you. So much Cas. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. I wasted so much time in my life here without you. I don't want to waste anymore without you. You have to stay until the respectful end. Be happy when you live! You always have me to come back to." Dean looked him straight in the eyes. Castiel's seemed to tear up even more than they already were.  
"You're making thing hard. You realize how hurt this is making me?" Cas pulled his hand from Dean's. He tried to look away, but Dean used his hand to turn his head back to him. Cas frowned.  
"Cas...What has gotten into you? You're never like this." Dean wanted to reach for his hand again, but he didn't want to seem too intimidating to him. He put his hands on his lap.  
"Stop it. I love you so much I can't bear it. That's the problem! As soon as that day I found out, I wanted to stay away from you. But I couldn't. I loved everything about you. You're so beautiful Dean. You don't deserve me. I've been waiting for months to die. I've been going through so much pain for you, having to pretend to be fine. I always told you I was perfectly fine, and I'm not. I don't want to handle this anymore, and I know you don't want to. Having cancer is a heartbreaking thing. I know I'm going to die. It's a fact. It's going to happen anyway. So why can't you just let it happen. Just let me die already Dean. You need to let me go." Cas looked away from Dean again.  
"Wait. Are you actually thinking about..."

Castiel snapped his head back."Yes Dean. I don't want you to worry about me. I just want you to be happy. I'm doing this for you. You'll be happy that you don't have to worry about me. You'll be fine. I'll be fine. Don't you worry. You'll be happy, everyone will. "

"Happy? You're saying I'll be happy if you kill yourself? You want to die so I can be happy? What is wrong with you?" Before Cas could answer, Dean kissed his lips. Castiel returned it, being more passionate than usual. He seemed into it. Cas put his hand on Dean's cheek. and traced his thumb around it. Their eyes were both closed tightly. Castiel had made a soft moan. It was the first little moan Dean had ever heard come from him. It was adorable. He wanted to hear more in the future. Dean pulled back slowly and gently.  
"See? Cas, I never want you to go. I want to spend every second with you now. I swear on your life, I am going to be happy with you no matter how long you have. Sure, I'll worry, but at least we can worry together. I will never stop trying. I will _never_ stop losing my breath whenever you look at me. I will _never_ stop holding your hand, and I will never get used to your love. I want to experience more with you. No matter how long that is. I don't know how long I can express that for. Well, I could tell you how much I love you, forever."  
Castiel had tears in his eyes, "You..really mean that?"  
"Of course. I'd never lie to you. It's only been two months, I know I loved you since I met you. I just didn't realize it fully until time after. You're beautiful Cas. No matter what you say, it will always be true. I always thought you were. Hell, I always thought you looked like a model. You're perfect Cas. I don't care if you're dying. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you. I'd miss you every second of your life. I know theres a cure for it somewhere. Please. I'll never find someone like you. I don't want to ever have to try."  
"Stop. Just stop. Please Dean. Just don't talk anymore. I'm getting a headache. I want some silence." He put his hands on his head. He pulled his fingers through his hair and sighed loudly.  
Dean nodded. He sighed, "So...do you need anything? Anything to eat? You okay now? You're going to stay."  
Castiel smiled weakly, "Yeah. I could use a burger, please. I'm fine now. I'll stay."  
"You got it you." He stood up and turned to walk out to get him something to eat.  
"I'm sorry.I lied." Cas said. Dean was halfway out the door. He heard a clunk noise, He turned around, to see the plug of the life support was pulled out. He ran over to the hospital bed,  
"What did you do!" He screeched. His voice higher than usual. He tried to plug the machine back in, but he was too shaky. The heart monitor was slowing. Dean's head was spinning. His heart was beating way too fast. He felt like he was going to pass out.  
"Goodbye, Dean." Castiel slowly said.  
"Cas!" He ran to his bedside, and grasped his hand. "No. No...You can't do this to me Cas! You can't...You can't die! Not now! Please! " He put Castiel's hand on his cheek. He put his hand down and hugged Castiel's body, not wanting to ever let go. He just wanted Cas to live.  
The monitor was one long note. Castiel's tearful eyes came to a close, and his breathing stopped all together. Dean didn't want to believe what he was seeing.  
"Please...no" He dropped to his knees. His hands slipped off of Cas "Doctors! Somebody! Anyone!" He screamed. He was crying his eyes out, and he didn't care anymore if he looked weak with it. His heart felt like it was shattering. He didn't feel like he had a heart anymore. No one was coming. Dean laid on the floor, and he didn't know what to do. He had just lost the one of the only that he really truly cared about.  
That was the very moment, the last moments of Castiel, was when Dean Winchesters life crumbled.

* * *

A/N Alright, the song I based this story after is Gone Away by Safetysuit. My friend prompted me to write a fanfic after it, so I did. If you don't know the song, I recommend you listen to it. ALSO I GIVE HUUUUUGE PROPS TO DARKPHOENIX2345 FOR GUESSING HOW THIS WAS GOING TO END AND STICKING WITH ME. Okay, so I'm home all day and I'm ready for you guys to come at my door with axes. Also, I know it seemed like this happened a little fast, but think, it's all in Dean's POV, so you guys are experiencing what he had to go through. Okay, so in about 2 weeks I'll have the epilogue out. But seriously, I hated myself for writing this chapter. Love you guys, and don't forget to Review :)


	16. 20 years later

A/N This is it! The official final chapter of I'll Be Fine. I'm starting a new fanfiction, and don't worry, it's not going to end anything like this one. Enjoy~

Dean looked up from his paperwork. He saw Iea holding up a package, "It's for you. I have no clue what it's supposed to be, and it doesn't have a return label, but it says your name on it."  
Dean moved from his seat and she handed it to him.  
"Oh and don't forget, Sam, Gabe, and the boys are coming over later," She looked through the rest of the letters.  
Dean nodded. He wondered what the package could be. He would sort through it when he had the time.  
"Oh hey hun, what's the date?" He asked, needing to know it for the contract he was currently signing. His wife sighed, "It's January 24th...you know, your birthday."  
Dean dropped his pencil. He never realized what date it was. He always dreaded it. "Uh...Fuck. I'm going to go in the room for a while." He sat up from the chair. Iea tilted her head, "Kay...Just don't wake up Cassie while you're going in there."  
Dean nodded again, and calmly strolled into his room. He sat on the bed and sighed. He layed on his back and looked at the ceiling. Today was the 20th anniversary of Castiel's couldn't believe it had been 20 years. It was always the worst day, he hated his birthday.  
A lot of things happened in 20 years.  
Starting at the beginning, Dean was miserable. He didn't want to live anymore after Castiel died. He knew it was his fault, and he couldn't stop it. He wanted to die. He couldn't live with himself, he basically killed the person he was in love with. At first it was just the sadness. That feeling that someone would get in their chest when they knew something was wrong. He couldn't digest that he basically lost his whole life. The only thing that was really keeping him from killing himself was his brother. He knew his brother was too young to be on his own, and he didn't trust his father with him, so Dean tried in all his power to keep fighting. He wanted his brother to have a future.  
Then it was the smoking. He was old enough to smoke, but he did it too often. He knew it would be terrible for him, but he silently wished that it would kill him, and it wouldn't count as killing himself. He smoked around a pack a week. It wasn't helping their struggle with money. Sam started to realize that, and he tried his hardest to get Dean to stop. Dean never stopped smoking until he was 20.  
School was the worst thing for the last few months. The kids there were worse than usual, and since Cas wasn't there, he didn't have anyone to turn to. He had Gabriel, but that son of a bitch was so good at hiding his sexuality, he didn't help too much. Gabriel and Dean got into a huge fight, so their friendship was over. He eventually started to not talk to anyone. He didn't want anything to do with anyone. The only person who talked to him was Sam, since he had to.  
Years past. Dean was 25, He took over his Dad's shop in northern Flordia, where his Dad's other family lived. Sam stayed behind and lived with Gabriel, while going to the community college was pretty sure those two were going to end up together after all, they were basically inseparable. So of course Dean was jealous. He befriended his other kid,Adam, who was 18, after his father died. While he lived there, he found out that Castiel's sister, Iea, lived there as well.  
Dean was never sure how it happened, but by the time they were 30, the two were married. Dean always told himself he never wanted to trust anyone again. He didn't want to deal with relationships ending and heartbreak over again. But she was different. She was actually a really nice girl once you got to know her. She helped Dean through a lot of his problems, and he finally warmed up to her and she helped him mend himself back together again. She helped him become friends with Gabriel again. Sam and Gabriel also ended up having twin boys, and named them Alfie and Dante.  
When they were 34, Iea was pregnant with their first child. Dean was excited, he always wanted a kid. As long as it was with someone he loved, he didn't care how it would end up looking like, or acting like. He knew he would love his child with all of his heart.  
He did. When Cassidy was born, she was the most beautiful child Dean had ever seen. He cried when she was born. Unlike her mother, whose eyes were brown, Cassie had bright blue eyes. Just like her uncle's. It reminded Dean of so much. He always looked at her and remembered Castiel, which he could never tell if it was a good or a bad thing. Sometimes he would smile when he looked at her, and sometimes it would just make him sad. She was always such an energetic girl. She would always smile, and she almost _always_ wanted to play with him.  
Now that Dean was 39, he sat on his bed and sighed. He looked at the mysterious package that was in his hand. It didn't even have an address for him either. it was weird. He took out scissors and slowly cut open the box. All that was inside was a large CD case, a letter, and a DVD slip labeled in type, 'This is for you, and you only, Dean'  
"Huh?" Dean whispered to himself. He decided to read the letter first, maybe that would give him some insight onto what was going on. The letter was in typing as well, It was extremely short.  
_I know what you're thinking. I'm not sure what the date is, but I asked Iea to give this to you. Maybe she never had to. We'd probably be laughing about it right now if she hadn't. But anyway, put the video in and watch it. Watch the whole thing, that's the key. I know it's a little weird, but it was a difficult process to make. Trust me, that took me about a week, and I had to make it at just the right moment._

Dean was still confused. There was no name on it, and Dean wondered why the hell Iea didn't just tell him who it was from. Maybe the video would help him understand. He took it out of the slip and walked over to the DVD player. He sighed and put it inside. After what felt like an hour of it loading, a screen popped up. When he saw the face that was on the screen, standing in back of a piano, he screamed into a pillow. That face was something he hadn't seen in 20 years. It was Cas.

He turned the TV off as quickly as he could. He couldn't watch it. He walked back into the kitchen, trying to keep his face as straight as possible.  
"Hey, your brother's here. Get cleaned up" Iea said, "Oh and wake up Cassie."  
Dean nodded silently and went into his daughter's room. She was already awake, thank god.  
"Hi Daddy!" She grinned. He tried his best to smile back to her. He sat on her bed next to her.  
"Hey."  
"You look sad. What happened?" She asked.  
"Did mommy ever tell you...about your uncle?" He asked looking down at the floor. He knew she was probably too young to understand any of it, but he believed she should know about him.  
"You mean Uncle Sam and Gabriel? I know they are both boys, but it doesn't make a difference to me." She was so innocent. She was also extremely smart for a 4 year old.  
"I mean, your mommy's brother"  
"Mommy has a brother?"  
"She did. He died 20 years ago." Dean felt tears, and he tried his hardest to fight them. He didn't want to have to cry in front of his daughter.  
"Oh. How?" She asked. She looked like she was going to cry too, though she never even knew him.  
"He, well...It's something I'd rather not talk about. Maybe I'll tell you when you're older."  
"Oh. Did you know him?"  
"Yeah... I knew him."  
"Was he cool?"  
"He was. I only knew him for a little while, but he was one of my best friends." Dean chuckled slightly, "I miss him."  
"I wish I could see him."  
"You were named after him you know."  
"Really!"  
"Yeah." Dean wiped his eyes, "Well, let's go in the kitchen, Gabe, Sam and the boys are here."  
"Yay!" She jumped up and ran out of the room. Dean slowly followed her. When he saw them, he ran over to them.  
"Whoa, you're never this excited to see us." Gabriel laughed. He looked at Dean closely, and he too, could tell Dean looked upset about something. Gabriel pushed Dean to the side of the room, "What's going on with you? It's your birthday be hap- oh. Oh my god." Gabriel whispered.  
"Yeah... Can I talk to you in my room? I need to show you something." Dean said as quietly as he could.  
Gabriel nodded. The two walked into the bedroom.  
"Dean, I'm so sorry." Gabriel sighed. Dean scratched his head. He took out the box and handed to Gabriel.  
"What is this?" He asked.  
Gabriel went through the contents of the box, and read the letter. He gasped, "This is from Cas. When...when did he do all this? Did you watch the video?"  
Dean ran his fingers through his hair, "No...Not yet. I can't. I saw him on the video and I can't. All my guilt is just bursting out. I don't what I'll do if I watch the whole thing."  
"Dean, it says to watch all of the video. You have to. It's what he wanted you to do, so do it. I know it's hard, but maybe it has some answers to questions, or something."  
"I'm too scared Gabriel. I don't want to feel heart broken again."  
"You _have_ to. And guessing by the specific date, he wanted you to watch it today. I'm going to back in the kitchen with the others. I hope you'll just watch it. It's hard Dean, trust me, I'm not over his death either. I've never told anyone this, but I feel like I was never there for him. If only I had been a better brother...but enough of me. You need to do what you're told. I'll tell everyone you needed to take a shower" Gabriel walked to the door way, "Whatever happens Dean, just remember, Sam and I are here for you if you need to talk." He walked out.  
Dean took a deep breath. He turned the DVD player and the TV on. He put a pillow inbetween his legs.  
Once Cas showed up on the screen, Dean wanted to shut it off again, but he had to be strong. He had to watch the whole thing through. He never realized before that he was hooked up to the life support, so he was able to talk. Dean knew exactly what it was going to be.

Cas looked straight at the Camera, his eyes just as blue as Dean remembered them. Cas looked down to his piano, and started to play a slow introduction. He opened his mouth, and Dean instantly teared up. His voice was so beautiful.

"There's one thing I need to tell you.

I hope that you miss me each day

I know that you're mad

I know that you're sad

Trust I feel the same way

It's been two months now

I really believe

you were the best thing to happen to me

I wrote you this song to show you how

much that I love you"

Dean didn't recognize the song, but he knew it was going to be hard to take anymore of it. He could tell Cas wrote it himself, and it made Dean feel even worse.

"I keep telling you that I will be fine  
Theres just one problem, it's the fact that you're mine  
I dont want you to worry  
I just want you to see  
it's so hard to do this…  
I know that one day, I'll see you again  
but just don't worry cause I'll be fine.  
Yes, I'll be fine"

Now before you judge me  
before you say  
how could you do this  
I want you to stay  
it's hard for me to wake up each day  
unsure of what will happen  
unsure of my fate  
wondering if I will even last the day

Your eyes  
your hair  
your lips that I taste  
made me believe to this very day  
that you'll find someone  
who will last their stay  
Love them dearly and promise me this  
You'll never forget me and all that we did"

At this point, Dean didn't even care that he was crying. He never forgot about Cas, not for a second. How could he? He wondered how much longer the song would go on for.

I hope I hope  
You've forgiven me  
For the faults that I've made  
for the hearts i've caused to fade  
it pains me each day  
to put a smile on my face  
please forgive me  
I beg and i pray  
I just have one thing left to say..

I keep telling you that I will be fine  
Theres just one problem, it's the fact that you're mine  
I dont want you to worry  
I just want you to see  
it's so hard to do this…  
I know that one day, I'll see you again  
but just don't worry cause I'll be fine.  
Yes, I'll be fine"

The song ended with a quiet outro, and Dean was speechless. He didn't know what to do. He reached for the remote to turn the tv off, and probably stay in bed all day, he heard another voice.

"I'm not sure if you still have it, but if you remember that locket I gave you. Open it. Take out the picture, I wrote something on the back of it. It's stupid, but a serious question. I wish I lived to know the answer... Also, I remember from when I was young, I made a bunch of covers and put them on a CD, you can listen to those if you want. I love you." Cas sighed, wiped a tear from his face, then the video ended.

Dean pulled the necklace, which he never took off in his life, and opened it. He carefully took the picture out and looked at the back. When he read it, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

_A date isn't a date without a kiss. But what is a kiss without a date? _


	17. Alternative Ending

A/N: So, here's an alternative ending, months after the original posting. I thought it would give a lighter ending to the people who didn't like the original.

Dean gasped, sitting upright violently. He rubbed his eyes, looking next to him. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed he was in his bed at his old house. 'That's weird.' he thought. He got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked 18 again. This was a little too weird. He looked at what he was wearing. It was the exact outfit that he wore when he first saw Cas.

He scratched his head. "Iea?" He yelled out. He knew it wouldn't work, she obviously wasn't there. He walked over to Sam's room, opening it. Sam was sleeping, snoring loudly.

"Sammy. Wake up." He said, walking next to Sam and leaning to him. Sam jumped, opening his eyes and giving Dean a death glare. "What." He said angrily.

"What happened last night?" He asked.

"Well, you were on facebook and you were talking to that Lisa chick. Then Gabe called me, were you drunk or something that you can't remember?" Sam said, turning away from Dean.

'Oh my god.' Dean thought. It was everything that happened the night he saw Cas. Had everything...the past 20 years...been a dream? A dream that felt real? An extremely long dream. More like a nightmare. Why would his brain do something like that to him. Give him the love of his life, only to kill him off, then just laugh and say it never really happened. His mind was sick. Ever since learning all the stuff about Gabriel and Sam in his dream, he had to ask.

"So...uh...are you and Gabriel dating?" He asked.

"What? No! I mean...no. Well..." He said the last few words quietly.

"It's fine, Sammy. Seriously. I would be perfectly fine with it, though the age difference is a little..."

He started to say, trailing off on his last few words.

"Okay, yes. We met at one of your christmas parties and hooked up. How the hell would you even know?" Sam turned to face Dean, sitting up in his bed.

"Let's just say, I kind of had a hunch." Dean said softly, "Come on, get up, school starts soon." Dean said, patting Sam's back softly.

"No, I didn't get any sleep last night and I'm as tired as fuck. I think I can afford skipping a day." Sam groaned, laying back in bed. Dean decided not to argue...though that was a lot like what happened in his dream. Once he walked out of Sam's bedroom, getting changed and going into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

His phone rang, it was from Gabriel. Dean picked it up, "Yeah yeah, I know. You want me to go pick up your brother because you're sick, when really you're just going to go fuck my brother"

There wasn't an answer for a moment. Gabriel was probably in shock at what Dean had said to him. How couldn't he be?

"Basically, yeah. Sam told you last night after that phone call, didn't he?" Gabriel finally replied.

"Nah, I guessed myself. I'll be right over." Dean hung up. He was starting to get a little nervous. What if Castiel was the same as his dream? Or even worse, what if his personality was the exact opposite? What if this Cas was a complete asshole? He was just going to have to see. He got his bag and walked out to his car, starting it.

He took another deep breath, and drove to Gabriel's house. He waited there for a while, before finally maning up and walking up to the front door.

Dean opened the door and gasped a little. Castiel stood at the doorway, eyes almost as wide as his. Cas's eyes were almost exactly like they were in his dream. They were beautiful. He recognized them, as if he just saw them yesterday. He couldn't take his eyes off Cas. It was probably weird, seeing as he really didn't know Cas at all.

Dean could tell Cas was staring at him too. He really did feel like he knew Cas. Like this was the Cas he knew and loved in that dream. The one he lost. He took a deep breath. "Uh…I'm Dean…Gabriel's friend."

"Yeah, I know who you are. I saw you before when you dropped him off before." Castiel said, his voice extremely different from the dream. Seeing as he barely even heard Cas's voice in the dream. He only heard the panicked one from the hospital, very harsh and scared. He tried to shake the thought of it from his mind.

They went into the car in silence, not even looking at each other. Dean just couldn't stop thinking about the dream. He definitely dressed better in real life. He just wore a simple t-shirt and jeans, which he found a lot more attractive than a sweater vest. His hair was still the same, it didn't even look like he brushed it at all. Dean smiled, remembering the fake memories his mind had planted into him.

"I know this is really awkward to say, but I had the weirdest dream about you last night." Dean said after a while, trying to break the awkward silence he felt between them. Though saying that would probably make it worse. It probably would make Cas think he's a weirdo.

Castiel scoffed looking at him, "That's funny. I had one about you as well. It was…awkward..I'd like to tell you what it was about, but I'm sure you would kick me out of your car."

"Tell me." Dean said.

"I'd really rather not." He looked at his lap, "It's just…it felt so real. I felt every movement. Except I wasn't really even like myself. First of all, I was so musically enhanced, and I have never played an instrument in my life. It kind of sucked for me, though, I ended up dying. After that I woke up. I even smoked a lot in it, but really, smoking is so gross, but I still believed everything in it. I also kind of….had sex with you a few times." Dean could see Cas's cheeks getting a little red at that last sentence.

Dean could feel his mouth opening. "That's really weird….mine was a lot like that too…."

The two just looked at each other in the school parking lot. Dean started laughing. He didn't know how this was funny, but it just was, "Were Sam and Gabriel dating in yours?" He asked.

"Yeah. And they're dating in real life too." Castiel replied.

Dean laughed even harder, this was so great, "So we basically had the same nightmare? This is beyond weird. Like it was meant to happen." Dean smiled. Castiel looked back at him again, chuckling. "Yeah. This whole thing has never happened to me before. I barely even dream. Though that one really did feel like months went by. Almost like I did something wrong, and my life decided to send me back and redo everything."

"I agree." Dean nodded. Maybe that is what happened, though that would be even weirder than him sharing a dream about him and a stranger. Though, since they shared the dream, were they really strangers at all?

"We should get going in to school. I think we have class together. How old did my brother say I was?" Castiel asked.

"15."

"That ass. I'm 17, jeez, he always forgets my age because he never bothers to call me or anything. I used to live with my parents, but they kicked me out because they caught me with some guy in the bathroom of a Walmart. That was a little too personal, wasn't it" Cas was a lot different from the dream. Though it still felt like the same person...only how he would imagine an older Castiel to be like.

"No, it's uh...it's fine. For some reason, I feel like I know you and don't at the same time. You seem really cool. You know what, I'm just going to take a risk and just ask. You want to go out on a date sometime?" He asked Castiel.

Castiel paused for a moment, before replying "I'd love to"


End file.
